Forget Me Not
by dipped.in.ink
Summary: After the war, Draco has no choice but to erase the last year of Harry's memory, and their relationship as well. Now he must teach Harry to fall in love with him again while fighting the marriage law, the ministry, and teaching Potions... Slash , M-Preg,
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Draco watched as the healers tried to hold Harry to the bed as he screamed and struggled against the magical restraints. His wandless magic was out of control and there were few nurses and healers who would even venture into his room, knowing the danger of Harry's inability to retain his right mind. Unable to watch it any longer, with tears streaming down his pale drawn face, Draco walked from the room.

Moving quickly down the passages to the nurse's station, Draco nearly walked into Dr. Horehound.

"Doctor," Draco began.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." The good doctor replied dutifully.

"Harry has been this way for weeks." Draco choked. "Is there any way that the dreams and the thrashing will stop short of obliviating him?"

"No…" Dr. Horehound paused for a moment, "As I have said before, Mr. Potter has been through far too much trauma, having nearly lost his life and being put through so much mental torture over the last few months by you-know-who, this option would probably be the best for him."

"But, he will forget me." Draco sobbed brokenly. He was indeed a spectacle to behold, the Malfoy mask gone, his robes wrinkled from the all the time spent sitting next to Harry or with his head leaned over on his love's bed slumped in fitful slumber. The doctor gave him a pitying look and took a deep breath before answering.

"I believe, Mr. Malfoy, that if the love you two share is this strong there is no way it will be stopped by a memory charm, it is your destiny to love one another." Doctor Horehound told him with a pat on the back.

The distraught blonde nodded, and turned once more to move down the hall toward Harry's room. He was caught by Mrs. Weasley and Ron who had also left the room at the healers' behest.

"Draco." Mrs. Weasley ran up to him. "Is there anything that can be done?"

"No." He answered sadly, wiping tears from his cheeks. "Dr. Horehound believes that the only way to help Harry at this point is to erase this last year from his memory."

"But, that means he won't remember you either." Ron interjected. It had taken Ron months to accept Harry and Draco's relationship, but even in the face of reluctance he couldn't deny the devotion and love that the boys held for one another. It was almost painful to watch by itself, the way Draco would sit and muse over the past year and burst into wracking sobs as he feared to never share his life with Harry again. With the utmost sympathy, the redhead placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco sniffed again, as the tears began once more. "I…I…know…he w…won't remember…b…b…but I can't leave him this way…I cant…he…I love him so much…" The blonde sobbed as he fell to the floor in misery. "I…have to try…I can't let him live like this…"

Mrs. Weasley's heart clenched at the sight of the heart broken boy before her. Never had she truly believed, until recently, the truth behind the relationship Harry and Draco developed over the last several months leading up to the war. In spite of that non-belief, collapsed before her in her son's arms, was a boy destroyed by the loss of his soul mate.

With a flick of her wrist, Mrs. Weasley conjured a handkerchief to hand the blonde. "Perhaps you should come home with us dear."

"I can't." Draco replied as Ron helped him stand to his wobbly feet. "I need to sort a few things out. Plus, Dr. Horehound has given me permission to perform the charm, since I am Harry's significant other."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "It's a complex charm, are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," He replied. "I feel better knowing that I will be the one erasing myself from his memory." He told her with a sad smile, silent tears still sliding down his pale cheeks. "He would want it that way, if we could ask him. I'm sure."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, he would."

****

Draco walked through the halls of Saint Mungo's in despair, as he thought about what he would need to do in a few short hours. His heart felt as though it would completely break, but he knew that Harry needed this, and for his only love, he would endure the pain of watching him forget.

Walking into Harry's room once more, Draco moved over to the bed and pulled out his wand. Quickly, he gathered the items he would need for later, and put them away in vials tucked into his robe. Then, before he lost his nerve, Draco leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's.

"I love you Harry James Potter." He whispered against those soft velvety lips that he loved kissing so much. "I will wait an eternity if I have to until you remember me once more, but I will never ever stop loving you, not even for a moment." Then, with tears streaming down his face, Draco pressed the tip of his wand to Harry's temple and whispered the one word he dreaded speaking. _Obliviate. _

****

Harry lay in the hospital bed at Saint Mungo's, distant and empty. The war was over, and he had finally defeated Voldemort; so they told him. But at what cost? He was a shell of his former self. The nightmares, so Hermione told him, were plaguing him relentlessly until his obliviating. As if he were in a movie set on repeat replaying the final scenes of the battle repeatedly, he was slowly killing himself, until the doctors had no choice. Now, he was sitting up talking, and he couldn't even remember a thing. Ron and Hermione told him that they had to obliviate the last year from his memory so that he wouldn't go totally nutters on fact, Mrs. Weasley had insisted, he was so volatile that his wandless magic had nearly killed several healers and nurses over the last several weeks. There were days where he could barely believe the way things turned out. Yet, here he was, and somehow he felt that something was missing. Oh, he knew that he was missing a year of his memory, but it seemed as if something more important were missing, a sliver of his soul perhaps. Yes, after thinking on it, it seemed to Harry as if someone had taken away a portion of his soul and he didn't know where it had gone.

***Six Months Later***

Harry was by all accounts about to go completely nuts. He had spent the last six months recovering from his stint in St. Mungo's, finishing some extra correspondence courses on Defensive Magic from Clandesty Institute of Advanced Sorcery, and trying to move on with his life. At first, everything for Harry Potter seemed to be going perfectly, but now he was sure that something was missing.

As he sat in the Headmistress's office at Hogwarts, Harry finally felt that he was getting somewhere. The next fall Harry would be taking the position as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. It felt so much better to be sitting in the comfy old chair in front of Dumbledore's desk even if it was Professor McGonagall who was Headmistress now. Sure it seemed almost ironic that Harry Potter would end up taking the cursed position as DADA professor, but who better to take the job than himself he reasoned, having defeated the greatest Dark Lord in magical history. Now, he was getting somewhere in his life, Harry thought as he signed the contract and shook McGonagall's hand.

Not wanting to wait, Harry decided to slip down to visit with Hagrid before going to see the new transfiguration teacher his dearest friend Hermione Granger-Weasley. It was nothing if not appropriate Harry reasoned that Hermione take to teaching here as she spent the better part of their school years teaching him and Ron after their classes as they never seemed to pay attention during them. What he had not expected when he walked through the old familiar corridors was to see Draco Malfoy walking toward him, with a slightly pained expression on his face. _What in the bloody hell is Malfoy doing here? _He thought. Just looking at the heartbreakingly beautiful blonde man sent a strange sensation through him, it was as if he were missing something from his memory.

True, he knew that the last year of his life had been erased from his memory, but Harry didn't care, Voldemort was gone, and he didn't even have to remember what happened. Still, he couldn't get over the niggling feeling of something in his life not being quite right. He remembered having broken up with Ginny, but after asking her to give him a second chance he could not understand why she vehemently refused.

As Harry walked toward Draco, he could not help but wonder if all of his happiness was just a sham. Here was the boy who had been his rival and archenemy for years, walking toward him with a look on his face that suggested he might very well burst into tears on the spot.

Draco stopped in front of Harry and his eyes grew wide, then quickly returned to their normal state as he gazed at Harry.

"Hello Harry." He said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Draco." Harry sneered. "I rather fancied that you had died with Voldemort."

Draco visibly flinched. "You must have forgotten, that I was the one who pulled you from the rubble." He whispered in a stricken voice.

_Strange, Harry thought. That just does not seem like an ordinary Malfoy reaction. Wonder what's eating at the smarmy little git?_

Draco then averted his gaze and almost fled to the nearest empty hallway and slid to the ground sobbing. _How can I endure this, _he wept, _how can I truly live without him? _Not wanting anyone to see him in his state of distress, Draco did the only thing he could think of and apparated directly into Hermione Granger-Weasley's office.

"Hermione." Draco gasped out, tears still streaming down his face, "I need your help."

Hermione looked up from her large book of Advanced Transfiguration and gave Draco a quizzical stare. "What exactly do you want me to help you with?"

"This is going to sound crazy, but I want to have a baby."

Hermione dropped her book and let it thud to the floor in a resounding thump. "I'm married Draco."

"I don't want to have a baby with you!" He screeched.

"Then how am I supposed to help you."

"I want to have Harry's baby."

"You're a boy." She replied rather dead-pan.

"Oh well spotted Granger, I mean Weasley." Draco correct with a snap. "I want to well…I found this spell that will allow a male wizard to grow a womb and everything on the inside like a girl, except you know keep his naughty-bits in place and all?"

"Of-course…" Hermione replied, "And how are you planning on becoming pregnant Draco?"

"Well I rather thought we could you know plant the embryo magically or something, I mean I'm playing this a bit by ear you know."

"That's risky, Draco."

"I don't care," Draco replied in a harsh whisper. "I had to give up the love of my life, the least I can do is keep part of him with me in the form of his child."

"But it's extremely risky Draco," Hermione reminded him.

"I seem to recall having actually gotten better grades on the N.E.W.T.S. potion exam than you, and if I have your help and Professor Snape's it should be possible."

"Draco it's a difficult process, and it must be done perfectly."

"I don't care," He sobbed. "I want Harry's child, I can't stand this loneliness any more."

"Very well." Hermione sighed. "But how are you going to get Snape's help?"

"Snape has already agreed, his only stipulation was that you were needed, and he refused to work with anyone else." Draco replied, before walking around the desk and hugging Hermione. "Thank you, I cannot tell you how much this means to me."

Before Hermione could reply, Draco had apparated from the room, leaving behind the time and location of their meeting place to begin the potion.

****

In the Draco's personal potions laboratory at Malfoy Manor, Draco lay on the table groaning in pain as the transfiguration potion finally completed the process that would make him completely equiped to bear Harry Potter's babies. As he writhed in miserable discomfort, he smiled and ran a hand over his abdomen. Soon a baby would be growing within him, a baby that would bring a part of his one true love back to him. He thought of all the things he would need when the baby came, a renovation of his nursery, baby clothes, toys, the list was staggering and he was thankful he still had his mother to help him with the baby when it came.

Across the room, Hermione and Professor Snape finished the potion for the pain. Knowing that what they were doing had not been done in several years, Hermione wanted to be sure that they did everything just right. Still she was unsure of how Draco would obtain Harry's semen to complete the process, but she would not ask him. Some things should be kept to Draco, and she did not need to know. Draco, however, had everything planned out.

"Draco," Snape muttered lifting Draco's head to pour the potion between his lips. "The process in finished, but how are you going to get Harry's semen?"

"Don't worry," Draco murmured. "I have a plan and Harry wont even know I was ever there."

"Are you sure about this Draco?" Hermione asked. "Now that you are transfigured, you could just rebuild your relationship with Harry and get pregnant the usual way."

"I saw Harry today, Hermione and he wouldn't even look me in the eye. He told me he was disappointed that I had not died in the last battle." Draco told her with tears in his silvery eyes. "I'm going to be working in the same building as he is for the next…Merlin only knows how long, but he hates me. I can't go on like this seeing him everyday."

"I'm sorry, Draco." Severus murmured. "If I had known that McGonagall would be asking Harry to take the defense Job I never would have chosen retirement so soon."

Draco gave his godfather a wobbly smile. "That's okay, Sev. You're still going to be teaching advanced N.E.W.T. potions, I'll be okay as long as I have you around. Besides how would I finish my Mastery without you anyway."

"Oh Draco, I wish this didn't have to be so difficult." Hermione said brokenly, tears in her voice.

"I do too." Draco replied. "But I need to do this; I need this baby more than anything right now."

Hermione nodded. "Will you ever tell Harry?"

"Yes, one day." He replied despondently.

Snape walked back to where Draco was now sitting up, "Here is the fertility potion; take this before…and you should conceive immediately." Draco nodded. Hermione walked over to the cauldron and took a vial of the potion as well slipping it into her robes, before helping Draco down from the table.

"Thank you both." Draco whispered before turning to leave the laboratory. Hermione and Snape both cast each other a brief glance before following Draco out and apparating to their own homes.

Draco, however, apparated directly into number 12 Grimmauld Place, and walked quietly up the stairs toward the master bedroom. Once he knew that Harry was sound asleep, Draco cast several illusion charms so that Harry would believe their lovemaking were nothing more than a dream. Slipping out of his robes, Draco crawled into bed with Harry and smirked knowing the other boy would be naked as well, since Harry had always slept in the nude when they had been together. As the sleep addled brunette opened his eyes, he smiled at the beautiful blonde and pulled him in for a kiss.

Draco melted, his heart thrumming in his chest from being separated from Harry for so long. "I know you won't remember this, but I'm doing this for us. I can't live without you."

"I love you." Harry murmured sleepily as he pressed heated kisses down Draco's pale smooth chest.

"I love you too." Draco said his body shaking slightly. He was quiet when Harry turned him, making him lay on his back. He reached up, letting his hands run through Harry's hair. He pulled him down, needing to feel his lips. The kiss started slow, Harry letting his soul mate lead.

Draco shifted, moaning slightly when Harry's tongue plunged into his mouth. Wrapping his arms tightly around Harry he opened himself completely to the man. Harry settled down between Draco's legs, shifting he let his hand move slowly over soft skin.

"I want to be whole again." Draco whispered when Harry shifted to suck and lick at his neck. Harry pulled back looking at the blonde.

"I'll never leave you again." Harry said, seeing Draco smile softly. Draco knew Harry would think this was nothing more than a dream, but he still let the words warm his heart.

"I'll love you forever." Draco said pulling the man back towards him. Letting his arms shift, Draco ran his fingers over Harry's backbone. Harry moaned, arching against the blonde's touch. Suddenly he pulled away, moving to open the drawer.

He pulled lube from the table before moving to lie beside his lover. He smiled, letting one had touch Draco's skin. He was amazed that he was being given a second chance, the chance to show Draco what they could be like when together.

"I love you." Harry said softly, seeing Draco smile at him again.

"And I love you, my heart." Draco said rolling to pull his soul mate closer. He wanted to feel Harry in him; he wrapped his arms around the man's neck again. Harry shifted, moving to pour lube onto his hand. He knew that look in Draco's eyes, knowing the blonde was becoming impatient. Rubbing a finger over Draco's opening he captured Draco's lips in a sweet yet demanding kiss. Deepening the kiss, he pushed one finger into the slender pale body.

"Oh…" Draco hissed pulling back, Harry sucked Draco's lower lip into his mouth. He loved the noises coming from his lover. He loved the way the Draco panted, the way he arched against his touch. Slipping another finger into Draco's opening he pulled back to watch his blonde dream lover.

"Merlin you are gorgeous." Harry said watching as beautiful sliver eyes opened. Leaning forward Harry licked over Draco's nipple, slowly slipping lower. Draco cried out as another finger found its way into his body. His eyes opened wide, a loud moan escaping him when Harry's mouth covered his erection. Another cry escaped him, arching up into the man's mouth.

"Harry please!" Draco cried out, he met Harry intense emerald eyes. He smiled watching as Harry coated his erection. Pulling his legs up, Draco didn't look away as Harry pushed into him. Watching as the man's face twisted with the pleasure.

Harry sank all the way into Draco's body, holding still as he adjusted to being surrounded by the blonde's tight walls. Pulling out, he pushed slowly back in hearing Draco moan low in his throat. Finding a slow rhythm Harry pulled back to look down into the Draco's heavenly face smiling as he watched pleasure fill Draco's eyes. Draco arched urging his love to thrust faster. Finding his orgasm was fast approaching; he reached up threading his fingers through the thick black strands. He pulled slightly when Harry reached between them to stroke his erection. But he couldn't help it, his eyes rolled back slightly.

"Harry!" Draco cried out as he felt the tension in him break. Another cry escaped him, his hands digging into Harry's back, he felt Harry stiffen filling him with heat. Draco closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control, as he lay tangled with his lover. "Wow." He whispered. Draco could feel it, the magic inside began to throb. As Harry finally pulled out, Draco snuggled close to him for a few moments before slipping from the bed and dressing quickly.

"I love you Harry James Potter," Draco whispered. "I will wait for all eternity for you to remember me." He murmured against Harry's lips as he kissed him one last time before apparating out of Harry's room and directly into his own in Malfoy manor.

Harry rolled over in the empty bed and reached out for his dream lover. Draco's last words reverberated in his sleep befuddled brain, and he could not hold back the contented sigh as he snuggled into the pillows further. "Draco…"

****

Harry sat in the Leaky Cauldron, drinking a glass of Ogden's, and wishing Ron could get off work at the ministry to spend some time with him. It was hard, with his friends working while he simply waited out the rest of the summer to go back to Hogwarts. He felt as if he never saw them; especially since Ron and Hermione had gotten married two months earlier.

As he sat at his table in the corner, Harry could not help but wonder why he had felt such a strange connection to Draco. He could not get over the strange dream he had the night before. It was so real and Harry was beyond freaked out. He could not ever remembering a time before coming out of his coma, that he had dreamed about Draco Malfoy sexually, but he had dreamed of the boy nightly for over six months. Dreams that for the oddest reason seemed to be like memories that he could not put a finger on. Then Harry thought about the day before, seeing Draco in Hogwarts had been a shock, almost as strange as the strained look on the blonde's beautiful face, as if the other boy's sadness seemed to seep into him.

Pushing the thought away, Harry took another deep draught of Old Ogden's Finest, and read the day's copy of the Daily Prophet. There he was at the bottom zooming after the snitch in the advertisement for fire-bolts, yet he wasn't interested in the paper at all. As he continued to brood over the paper, Harry was shocked to see Fred and George walk into the pub and spy him with huge grins on their faces.

"Oi Harry." The twins called in unison. "How's it going?"

"I guess it's alright." Harry replied. "I have question though, and I know this is going to sound crazy, but before the end of the war did I get along with Malfoy?"

Fred and George both gaped at Harry before turning to look at one another. "Well, we didn't see you much while you were at school but we heard you and Malfoy got pretty close."

"That is bloody crazy." Harry mumbled. "Why would I ever get along with Draco?"

"We don't know mate, maybe you should ask Ron and Hermione, they would know." Fred answered him before taking a swig of Harry's whiskey. "Bloody awful stuff if you ask me." George grimaced at Fred.

"You know, I think you're right." Harry finally answered. "I'll ask Ron and Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Harry had every intention of asking Ron and Hermione, but before the opportunity presented itself, Ron was called to go through intense Auror training and was sent off to France for the remainder of the summer. Knowing that he would not have the opportunity to talk to Hermione about it until he got to Hogwarts, Harry put the confusion to the back of his mind and prepared his belongings to move into Hogwarts.

As he walked into the defense classroom Harry sighed in relief loving the feeling of knowing that this was where he belonged. This was home. He dropped his travel case on the desk and thanked the elves for having everything delivered and unpacked in his private rooms. Meandering through his personal living quarters, Harry was surprised that he was actually living as the Defense teacher for Hogwarts. Truthfully, Harry was still not sure he wasn't dreaming, but something about being in the school just felt right. Perhaps it was the intense feeling of being home, or the reassurance that he still had his best friends close by that gave Harry the confidence he needed to teach. Not knowing the answer for sure, Harry pushed the thought from his mind and focused on getting changed and down to the Great Hall for the feast.

It was just as Harry always remembered it, the hall filled to bursting with chattering students happy to see their friends again, and curious to see the first years as they filled in behind professor Snape, who in Harry's opinion as deputy Headmaster did not seem quite so imposing, in fact he almost seemed friendly. The teacher's table, to Harry's surprise had a fair amount of new professors this year as he looked about in surprise and curiosity. Sitting next to him was professor Flitwick who was as genial as always followed by the usual professors with the exception of Hermione Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and to Harry's horror Draco Malfoy.

"What is Draco doing here?" Harry asked professor Vector.

"I believe he is taking over the beginning potions classes for professor Snape, who is focusing primarily on N.E.W.T. level potions and his responsibility as deputy headmaster. In fact, I believe that Draco is the new head of Slytherin house as well." Professor Vector explained.

"I see." Harry nodded. "He looks a bit different."

"I was thinking just the same thing." Flitwick interjected. "I think he has a glow about him, it is very becoming."

Harry couldn't help nodding in agreement. Draco Malfoy definitely glowed beautifully from his position next to Hermione on the opposite site of the table. _I wonder what has changed. _

The sorting began, and Harry watched as new students were sent to their house tables, unfortunately he could not help but notice how heart breakingly gorgeous Draco Malfoy had become since his memory had left him. _Surely, he has some sort of glamour on, _Harry thought. _No one can possibly be that beautiful, it's just not fair. _

Harry was spot on with the glamour assumption, but failed miserably in his attempt to figure out what could possible cause Draco to glow so radiantly and demurely. Refusing to mull it over any further, he turned to listen to McGonagall give the start of term announcements.

"Welcome back for a new year of learning. As is always the custom, we begin the year with a few start of term announcements. First Years are to note that the Forbidden Forest is completely off limits, and all older students should be reminded of this fact as well. Furthermore, Mr. Filch has retired and will be replaced by our new caretaker Mr. Mundungus Fletcher who is serving community time by order of the Ministry. That being said, the ban on Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is lifted, please do not make me regret my decision. Finally, I would like to introduce our new professors for this school year. Taking up the post of assistant professor of Herbology will be Mr. Neville Longbottom, taking our position as Transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor house is Mrs. Hermione Weasley, our new Potions Master for first through fifth year and head of Slytherin house Mr. Draco Malfoy, and finally our dueling instructor and Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Mr. Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall concluded.

The Great Hall erupted in cheers and applause for the new faculty additions. Harry felt ten feet tall as he watched all of the students in the great hall applaud for him and his friends even Draco, because he knew everyone would be happy to get a break from Snape. Once the feasting began, Harry spent the remainder of the meal chatting with the other professors and listening to Neville tell about his trips with professor Sprout over the summer to acquire new specimens for school. He enjoyed being on the other side of Hogwarts, true he missed being a student, but there was definitely something to be said about being a teacher as well.

As the feast wound to a close, Harry walked out with Hermione and Neville deciding to spend a little while in Hermione and Ron's rooms for tea and catching up. They stayed for a few hours, before excusing themselves to head off for bed with classes beginning the following morning. Everyone went their separate way, Hermione telling Harry that she would send Ron around the following evening when he returned from work.

With the halls quiet, Harry was able to enjoy the fact that it was nearing midnight, and he was strolling through Hogwarts on his own without the need of his invisibility cloak and without the fear of being sent off to McGonagall's office. It was as he strolled toward his personal rooms, also located in the dungeons that Harry was surprised to see Draco once more, this time talking to professor Snape.

"How are you feeling Draco?" Snape queried with concern.

"I have my good days and bad days." He sighed.

"Come see me or Poppy immediately, if there is any problem." Snape demanded.

"Don't worry Severus, I am fine." Draco replied absently running his palm over his flat abdomen. For Harry the gesture seemed strange but nothing to be concerned about, so he left it and came around the corner.

"Evening Malfoy, professor." Harry nodded as he strolled up.

"Hello, Potter." Snape greeted him evenly. "I see you seem to be enjoying your new position."

"It's nice to be on this side of the authority, yes." Harry agreed with a smile and Draco could not help but smile at the statement as well.

"I would agree with you, Harry. It is pleasant to be the one dolling out detentions rather than receiving them." Draco interjected.

Snape looked between the two knowingly and excuse himself with a good night before disappearing down a separate corridor.

"I suppose we should call a truce, don't you think, Harry?"

Harry stared at the blonde quizzically. "You want to call a truce with me Malfoy? Are you sick?"

Draco gave a snort of laughter. "No, Harry I am not sick." He answered almost ruefully. "Not in that sense at least. I just want to put things behind us. You may not believe it but before the last battle, you and I were actually friends."

"So I have heard." Harry replied warily. "But how? We have hated each other since first year."

"If I told you, I don't think you would believe me, Harry." Draco was almost despondent in his reply. "However, I am willing to start over and become friends once more, if you'll have me."

"We'll see," Harry sighed. "And since when did you start calling me Harry?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you that either, but it is your name so It would be appropriate to call you by it, don't you think?"

Harry inclined his head in agreement. "Looks like you got yourself a truce then." Harry finally answered extending his hand to Draco.

Draco clasped his hand to shake on it, and was shocked as he felt the gentle warmth that spread through his body when holding his soul mate's hand. He felt full and whole, as if life were being breathed into him once more. Harry felt the same way and the feeling terrified him. He quickly jerked his hand back and bade a hasty good night before retreating to his room as fast as he could. Draco, however, stood watching his love run away and rubbed the bump no one else could see or feel through his glamour.  
"Don't worry baby, your papa will come back some day soon." He murmured before going back to his rooms and preparing for bed.

Harry on the other hand, leaned against his door, taking deep fortifying breaths and forced himself to calm down. He was beyond confusion, beyond shock; he was terrified. Terrified that Draco was somehow more important to him than he understood, certainly more than he remembered and some deep part of him insisted that they become closer.

****

The following morning hailed Harry's first day as a professor. Students fawned over him, professors beamed at him, and Draco avoided him. The sheer fact that the infuriatingly, beautiful blonde would not so much as make eye contact during breakfast frustrated Harry, and the realization that it frustrated him, frustrated him even more. He was supposed to be in control of his life for once. No Dark Lord, no evil future looming overhead, and still Harry felt less in control than he ever had before. Stabbing his eggs viciously, Harry tried to stave off his anger, only to become angrier as he stared down at his mutilated and now unpalatable meal. No longer able to stand his confusion, Harry made the long walk down to the dungeons to prepare for his first class. Double defense with Gryffindors and Slytherins would be nothing if not interesting, and he was very excited at the prospects.

Students filled into the room, and Harry tried to put names with faces as they sat in there assigned seats by looking for their names floating over the desk in smoky green lettering.

"Defensive Magic is perhaps one of the most important things that you will learn here at school." Harry began.

"But, with you-know-who gone what are we supposed to be worried about?" Caleb Bernstein asked.

"That's a good question, Caleb." Harry countered. "Please be sure you raise you hand in the future though." Caleb nodded, chastised but curious for Harry's answer. "Even with Lord Voldemort gone," Harry paused for a moment as shudders and gasps were heard around the room. "there is never a guarantee that in your life time you will not be faced with witches and wizards who do not hold the value of life in as high regard as we do. Everyone, even Voldemort, is born with the ability to understand right and wrong, it is what we do with this understanding—the choices we make—that separate us from his lot. Does that make sense?"

Caleb nodded. "That being said, we are going to begin with basic study of defensive magic starting with understanding the reason for banishment of certain spells such as the unforgivable curses and all those that relate to dark magic but are not innately considered unforgivable. While you will neither see them nor experience them, you should understand why they are considered unforgivable."

Harry's first years seemed enthralled by his every word as he explained and taught them basic laws governing defensive spells. And so the day went. Draco on the other hand was beginning his students on brewing a simple three-step potion.

As he walked around the classroom, one hand on his abdomen, the other twirling his wand lazily in his fingers in case something should go awry, Draco smiled and watched his students work. It seemed to him that teaching really wasn't all that difficult. The class period went by with out anything major, only a few of the Hufflepuffs struggled to get the consistency correct and one small cauldron boiled over, but to Draco class went marvelously. Ending his first few class periods, and heading back to the Great Hall for lunch, Draco felt better than he had in months with the exception of the day he found out he was pregnant.

After a long day of classes, however, both Harry and Draco were in great need of some rest and relaxation. For Draco, it came with a steaming cup of tea and a letter from his mother telling him about France and asking him about the baby; but for Harry it was a fretful and restless nap filled with dreams that made no sense. Some how Harry felt that these dreams had something to do with his memory loss though he couldn't understand how it was possible that Draco appeared in nearly every snippet. The overwhelming feeling that he and Draco shared a deep connection plagued him and he couldn't put that feeling off.

"Hermione," Harry called as he walked into her sitting room after waking from his fitful slumber.

"In here, Harry." She called from her bedroom. Harry walked in to find Hermione folding clothing and packing a valise for Ron. "What's the matter?"

"I need to know if Draco and I were together before I lost my memory."

Hermione stopped mid fold and looked down. "Yes Harry, you were involved before the last battle."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Harry's voice shook.

"The doctors didn't believe that you would ever remember having a relationship with Draco, but he believed that it would come back to you."

Shaking his head in confusion, Harry looked at Hermione with clouded eyes. "How could I ever remember if he avoided me?"

"I suppose he just couldn't stand the thought of you waking up and only remembering the years that you to hated one another." Hermione sighed.

Harry took a seat on the bed before taking a deep breath and continuing the conversation. "I don't understand."

"It's not my explanation to give you, but I will say that the start to your relationship with Draco was very difficult for the both of you, and I don't think that Draco was emotionally strong enough at the time to try again." Hermione's voice caught in her throat and tears came to her eyes as she looked directly into Harry's face. "He loved you so much Harry, that when they told him you would never get better with out being obliviated, it nearly destroyed him."

It was overwhelming to listen to his best friend speak so calmly and politely about there childhood nemesis. Unable to find the words to say, Harry looked around the room, letting his eyes stray to the many magical photos covering the walls and furniture. He smiled at the pictures of Ron, Hermione and him goofing around in the Gryffindor common room, at the Burrow, in Grimmauld Place and too many other locations to count. His eyes then lit upon a picture in the back of the others on mantle above the fireplace.

"I don't know what to say. It's hard to think of Draco that way, much less accept that he loved me, though a part of me desperately wants to believe that." Harry sighed as he walked over to the mantle and pulled the picture from behind the others and gasped. There preserved for all posterity was a photo of Harry and Draco in the Gryffindor common room standing in front of the merrily lit Christmas tree kissing so tenderly it stopped Harry's heart. The two of them looked as though they were so in love that nothing could ever tear them apart. He stood completely still and watched the picture play over and over from the moment Harry pulled Draco into his arms, and tilt the blonde's face upward pressing a kiss softly on his pouting lips. On the third reply Harry watched the looks on their faces and it was startling they looked into one another's eyes with such adoration and devotion that he couldn't stop a tear from falling from his eyes.

Putting down the shirt she was folding, Hermione walked over and stood next to Harry wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"How?" He whispered.

"You once told me, when I asked the same question, that it never mattered how, but that you did." Hermione replied. "You said that once you realized you're passionate hatred could relent into passionate love, you never turned back. How you came to that decision I never questioned and I believe that it was too personal for you to tell me."

Harry clutched the photo against his chest and turned away from the mantle. "What do I do now?"

"If I were you, I would get to know Draco again, perhaps you can fall in love with him all over again and this time it will be with out Voldemort at your heels." She told him.

"But, how do I even start?"

"Listen Harry," Hermione sighed a wistful smile on her face. "I love my husband more than anything in the world; I wouldn't be having his baby if I didn't. But, even Ron will agree with me when I say that I have never seen anything like the depth of love the two of you shared. It is beyond memory loss, Harry."

"Mione's right, mate." Ron agreed as he walked into the room and pecked his wife on the lips. "I'll admit, it was hard to stomach in the beginning, but I've never seen two people who loved like you and Draco. He still does, I'll wager."

Harry stood and hugged both of them. "This is a lot to think about, but I promise I will try to get Draco back. Somehow I don't think I will ever be complete without him."

Ron nodded. It didn't take but a cursory glace at Harry's face to know that his friend was starting to register the depth of feeling that he held for Draco. Additionally, Ron felt a pang of friendly sadness fill him at Harry's confusion and despondency.

"Hermione, might I have this photo?"

"Of course Harry, it was yours to begin with, I think it's the only one that Draco didn't keep because it was a double." Hermione told him patting him on his back reassuringly.

"Thank you." He murmured.

"Later mate." Ron told him. "Maybe once the school year calms a bit we can play a bit of Quidditch." Harry gave a weak smile and a nod.

As Harry left their rooms, Hermione couldn't help but grin widely at her husband and hug him tightly.

"Their really going to be okay aren't they?" She asked him happily.

"I think so." Ron replied. "Have we ever known Harry to give up on something so easily once he knows he wants it?"

Hermione shook her head and pulled Ron down for a passionate kiss. "I love you."

Going to dinner that evening, Harry made a point to take the seat right beside Draco and strike up conversation.

"So how was your first day, Malfoy?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle, how about you Potter?"

"It was amazing." Harry gushed. "There's nothing like coming back to my home and teaching the class I loved the most."

"I couldn't agree more." Draco conceded. "Still, it was only the first day of classes and I'm sure that the year can only get better."

"Of course," Harry nodded. "Especially since I don't have an insane crazy dark lord out to get me this year; what else could I possibly ask for?"

Draco held his tongue at that question, not wanting to reveal more that he needed to until he thought Harry was able to handle their past a bit more.

"I think we should get together and talk a bit more, Draco." Harry finally choked out as he took a deep gulp from his goblet.

"Whenever you would like too," Draco replied. "I have most evenings free."

Nodding, Harry started his meal in relative silence, until Draco began speaking once more. He asked Harry about what he had done after leaving the hospital. While Draco already knew the story, he was willing to hear Harry tell him, just so he could hear his love's warm voice.

"Well, I took a little time to get my affairs in order since I was finally of age, then I took some course from Clandesty."

Draco smiled at that. He could not help but be proud of Harry. "Excellent." Though he knew all of this through letters and lunches with Hermione, he still loved to hear Harry tell him about anything as long as it was Harry speaking Draco was happy to listen.

"How about you?"

"Well, I took time much like you after the war to get things in order, since my father is now in Azkaban and I am head of the family." Draco told him between bites of shepherd's pie. "I took over as head of my family, and I had a lot of responsibilities those first few months."

Inclining his head toward Draco, Harry could not help but appreciate the other man's calm decorum when speaking about the months following the war. "Did you're mother survive?"

Draco smiled radiantly. "Yes, she is wonderful. She is actually living at the manor right now, but does go to France often to visit some of our cousins."

"That's good to hear," Harry murmured. "She seemed like a polite woman, though I have only met her once I believe."

"My mother is everything that a lady should be," his voice radiated love. "She was the best mother in the world, though Father made her do many things she did not want to do. I will always love her. In fact, she helped to save your life."

Harry could not contain his shock. "Is that so?"

"Yes, Father planned an ambush during the last battle, but mother came to me and told me everything which I relayed to you." Draco explained before sipping from his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"I would very much like to here about that, but the doctors say that talking about the battle could be dangerous for my mind."

Draco nodded. "I know." His beautiful face took on a sad look for a moment, before he pushed it aside and slide his cold Malfoy mask on once more.

Unsure as to what Draco meant by that statement or the look that briefly slipped to his face, Harry drank deeply from his wine and finished his dinner.

"Would you like to come by my rooms for tea?" Draco asked after the long silence.

"Actually, I would." Harry replied with a smile. "If you don't mind that I bring my lesson plans along, for dueling."

"Not at all."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Several weeks passed, and it seemed to Harry that his tentative association with Draco had turned into a full-blown friendship. He looked forward to seeing the blonde every day for lunch, and again for dinner. Harry noticed that Draco never did show up for breakfast that often, though he was not sure why, and simply assumed Draco would rather sleep a bit longer.

It wasn't until he walked into Draco suite early one Saturday morning that he found Draco leaned over the loo his face pale and his hair hanging in tangled waves down his back.

"What the bloody hell is wrong?" Harry demanded reaching for one of the monogrammed hand towels and walking over to kneel next to Draco and comfort the blonde.

"It's nothing. I just don't feel very well this morning." Draco groaned as he forced himself to his feet. Harry stood with him and filled a glass with water from a decanter next to the sink. Draco took a deep drink and swayed slightly.

"Do you need anything?" Harry asked, reaching out to steady the other man.

"Yes, I should be receiving tea and toast by house-elf, in my sitting room if you could wait for me there, I'll only be a few minutes." Draco told him.

Harry nodded, and left the bathroom, allowing Draco to quickly clean up and shower. When he was dressed for the day in velvety grey robes his hair tied loosely back, Draco walked into the sitting room and took a seat slowly into the soft arm chair next to the fire place. "Thank you," He murmured as Harry passed him a cup of tea.

"What brings you into my dungeon this early, Harry?"

"Well, I was heading into Hogsmeade and wondered if there was anything that I could get for you, or if perhaps you might like to accompany me?" He asked with a light blush.

"I would love to go with you." Draco smiled. "I haven't left the castle, much less the dungeons since the start of term."

Laughing at Draco's admission, "I know." Harry watched as Draco drank deeply from his tea cup and melted a little at the way he sensually licked his lips. Oh Harry knew Draco didn't mean anything by it but some warm filled the pit of his belly and he couldn't help but squirm a bit in his chair.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it though?" Harry asked as an after thought.

"Yes, I just had a long evening, and got up a bit too quickly this morning." Draco placated.

"If you're sure, we can walk over or floo to the Three Broomsticks."

Draco nodded in agreement as he bit into the toast and chewed slowly, allowing his stomach to settle. He was happy that over the last few weeks, his relationship with Harry had been improving though he had to admit he wished it would go faster. He wanted Harry to be there during the birth of their child, happy and not resenting Draco's duplicity. After finishing his breakfast Draco opted for flooing over and soon they were stepping out of the fire place at the Three Broomsticks and going to hug Madam Rosmerta and say their hellos.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, what would you like to do first?"

"Well, you invited me, so I would assume you had things to pick up. What did you need?" Draco asked giving Harry a sneaky smile.

"Just some parchment, and a few books from Bordello's Bookshop."

They started toward the book shop when Honeyduke's caught Draco's eye and he began dragging Harry toward the door.

"I didn't know you had a sweet-tooth Draco?" Harry comment with a wry chuckle. Harry had not been in Honeyduke's in ages and the bright colors, lovely packages of sweets and walls covered in goodies made him feel warm and joyful inside.

"Well, I do; especially now." Draco replied. "Besides, there is something refreshing and rather enlivening about meandering around a sweets shop."

Not allowing Draco's comment to derail him, Harry could help but ask. "Especially now?"

Draco hesitated briefly, which didn't go unnoticed and Harry filed it away for further contemplation later. "Especially since I became a teacher." He laughed. "I need all the extra energy I can get."

"I can't disagree with you there."

Soon they were filling baskets with sweets of all shapes and sizes. Draco found Harry contemplating an assortment of sugar quills rather seriously and laughed. "I used to take one of those to History of Magic everyday."

A short snort of laughter came from Harry at Draco's remark. "I did too. It was the only way I could stay awake, short of Hermione spelling my eyes open, and that hurt like bloody hell."

Soft peels of laughter came from Draco. "I can see Hermione doing that for sure." He remarked as he clutched his belly.

"Is your stomach still bothering you?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco snapped quickly. "It's just a habit, when I laugh I suppose."

"I don't remember you doing that while we were in school."

"No," Draco replied. "But I can't expect you paid too much attention to me, we fairly hated each didn't we?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded sheepishly, "I guess we did."

"Well, putting the past aside, are you buying the quills or not?"

Harry popped a few into his basket and they headed toward the front to pay. Leaving Honeyduke's in companionable silence, Harry and Draco moved on to the book shop and spent nearly an hour looking through the rows of books, until Draco squealed in excitement and nearly ran into Harry to show him the book of potions he found hiding in an old nook. He clutched to book to his chest in joy it was the perfect book for his study of glamour potions. Though Harry didn't need to know that Draco was looking for more effective glamours to hide his progressing pregnancy.

"Glamour potions?"

"Sometimes it is nice to go out without everyone staring at you." Draco explained.

"I suppose I can relate to that." Harry smirked. "What else do you have there?"

"Oh just a few other things." Draco evaded him as he swished up to the counter and quickly had his purchases bagged and paid for.

Harry watched him quizzically and wondered what Draco could possibly be hiding from him, but decided he didn't need to know everything about Draco's life. _At least not yet, _Harry thought.

"Would you like to stop by Rosmerta's for lunch before heading back up to the castle?" Draco asked. "I'm starting to feel a bit hungry after all of this shopping."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

Sitting in the Three Broomsticks a few minutes later, Draco thought back to the times he and Harry had sneaked in there under disillusionment charms just so they could go on real dates. Now here they were in companionable silence, and not worrying about the Slytherins or Gryffindors racking them over the coals for their friendship.

"You know," Harry began as he took a sip of his butterbeer. "Seventh year, if we'd been seen together in here, the whole school would have gone nutters."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Draco smiled. "It's hard to believe that we've come so far in a year. We're almost nineteen, teachers at Hogwarts, and not at each other's throats. I'd say it's a miracle."

"I would agree with you." Harry chuckled, his rich laugh sending shivers of pleasure down Draco's spine and making the baby squirm in his womb. Draco rubbed the invisible bulge of their child in contentment and tried to soothe his agitation.

"Boy I'm hungry." He murmured winking at Harry.

"So, Draco." Harry decided now was as good a time as any to begin his line of questioning. "I talked to Ron and Hermione a few weeks back, and I need to know if we truly had a relationship in our last year at school."

Sighing, Draco replied. "Yes, Harry we did."

His heart clenched. "Then what Ron and Hermione told me is true."

"What exactly did they tell you?" Draco asked cautiously sipping his tea.

"They said that we weren't just dating. They said we were in love."

Draco placed a hand on his abdomen and took a deep breath. "You were," He replied. "I still am."

Harry's heart stopped. The beautiful blonde sitting across from him, the boy he used to hate and torment, was in love with him, even when he—Harry—could not even remember their love. "How, Draco." Harry asked almost stricken. "How could you still love me even when I can't remember?"

Taking a deep fortifying breath, Draco began to explain. "Because, the night I told you I loved you, Harry I swore to you that it would be forever. Not one day has passed since that day that I have not loved you with as much if not more fervor than the day before." Draco's soulful silver eyes shimmered with unshed tears but he kept going. "I don't expect you to remember loving me; the doctors said it may not ever happen. I do hope that one day you can love me the way you did before even if you have to fall in love all over again."

"I don't know what to say Draco." Harry's voice trembled. "I have felt these last months that I was missing something from my life, a piece of my soul if you will. I can't say that I will be able to pick up as if nothing has happened, but I want to try Draco."

"I will wait for eternity if you need me too." Draco whispered.

Harry's heart stopped at that reply. It was so familiar. He'd heard it every night for months in his dreams right before Draco would leave him alone in bed and disappear.

"Draco." Harry started. "Several months ago I started having this dream. It was right after I accepted the job here. I thought it was just because I saw you and thought you were attractive, but now I'm not so sure."

Draco nodded. "It would be best if we continued this conversation back in my suite, Harry."

Not wanting to let the conversation go, but not wanting to upset Draco, Harry sighed in resignation. Their meals arrived shortly and both ate while talking about likes and dislikes so that Harry could reacquaint himself with Draco's personality. It was midway through the meal however, that a host of angry town's people entered the Pub. Madam Rosmerta attempted to calm down the near riotous crowd to no avail, when Harry stood up to ask what the problem seemed to be.

Running over to there table Rosmerta held a copy of the Daily Prophet for Harry to see. It seemed to be an emergency print, with a headline reading:

**MINISTRY IMPLEMENTS MARRIAGE LAW TO ALL UNWED HALF-BLOODS, MUGGLEBORNS AND PUREBLOODS AT OR ABOVE THE LEGAL AGE OF 17 YEARS!**

"This is ridiculous." Harry spat. "They can't force us to marry, what if some of us blokes don't fancy witches?"

Rosmerta laughed. "I doubt they care if you're of that persuasion or not, as long as you can keep your family line going. I suppose it is to get more magical children in the making what with the shortages in births over the last few years when You-Know-Who was back."

"It says that we have 1 month to declare an intention, by choice or family arrangement or the Ministry will make the arrangement for you." Draco read from the paper. Harry scowled at the paper.

"Well, I suppose it is going to be a right crazy mess at school about now." Harry gritted his teeth. "We better head back to see if Minerva needs us for damage control."

Draco nodded and thanked Rosmerta for lunch. "We'll see you soon." He left several galleons on the table and picked up his packages.

"Why don't you floo right to Minerva's office from here." She suggested. "And I'll send a case of wine for her, I'm sure she is going to need a bit of libation with all the parents coming in and out to arrange marriages and so forth for the sixth and seventh years."

Both men nodded and prepared to floo, kissing Madam Rosmerta's cheek as they left with the wine and a promise to visit again soon.

****

True to form, Headmistress McGonagall was taking the news calmly and furiously. Her eyes bespoke an anger that would melt one of Snape's best cauldron's. Draco however, was not taking the news quite so well. He had one month to convince Harry that he loved the blonde enough for marriage and a little less than five before they would have their first child. It was causing Draco's blood pressure to sky rocket, even though he tried desperately not to stress more than necessary.

"Draco?" professor Snape attempted to get the worrisome blonde's attention. "You are looking a bit pale, are you alright."

"I…I'm feeling a bit…light headed and…I…" He didn't finish his sentence as he crumpled to the floor.

"Open the floo, we need to take Draco to the Hospital Wing immediately." Snape instructed. "Harry can you please carry him, my strength is not what it was."

Harry nodded, scooping up the blonde, and wondering why he weighed a fair bit more than he appeared as he strode into the fire and out into Madam Pomfrey's domain. It seemed Severus had informed Poppy before Harry made it through and she stood anxiously next to an open examination table as Harry gently laid Draco down. Before he could ask what was going on, Professor Snape flicked his wand and a Draco's glamour was gone leaving a very pale and pregnant Draco Malfoy breathing shallowly on the table.

"Merlin's fucking ghost," Harry gasped.

"Language, Professor Potter." Poppy snapped.

"What…how?" Harry was at a loss for words.

"It would seem you were never versed in the…what do the muggles call it? Ah yes, the 'Birds and the Bees'."

"I know about sex, Snape." Harry snapped. "What I don't know is how the hell Draco, who is very much male, happens to be pregnant."

"Well," Professor Snape began. "Though the use of and old and very strong transfiguration potion created by myself and your dear friend Mrs. Hermione Weasley."

"Why?"

"I would think the answer is quite obvious, Mr. Potter." Poppy interjected. "Draco wanted to have a baby?"

"But whose?" Harry asked in confusion. He couldn't take his eyes off the sight of Draco lying on the examination table with his hands clutching his pregnant belly protectively. He looked almost terrified. After a few moments, Draco finally answered him.

"Yours." Draco moaned softly. "I wanted to have yours."

And promptly Harry James Potter, savior of the wizarding world, passed out.

He came to on a cot next to Draco with faces surrounding him, and Draco watching him concerned from the next bed. Draco Malfoy, the man he was supposed to love even though he could not remember it, was pregnant with his child. A child that he wanted more than anything else in the world at that moment even if at that moment he could not wrap his mind around it's existence.

"A baby," Harry croaked before making direct eye contact with the blonde. "You're having my baby?"

"Yes," Draco almost whispered.

"How?"

"That is something I would rather discuss alone, if you don't mind." Draco replied coolly with a bit of wariness.

Harry nodded and with stalwart resolve made his intentions known. "We're getting married."

"What?" The room gave a collective gasp.

Narrowing his eyes on Draco, Harry repeated himself very slowly. "I know that I cannot remember loving you, but given time, I also know that I can love you again." Harry explained. "That being said, we both fall under the marriage law, and I will be damned if anyone else will get you or our baby ever."

Draco's heart did a dozen flips and his hands clutched at his tummy feeling his baby—no, scratch that—their baby move in response to his own joy.

"Draco, is there something wrong with the baby?" Harry asked desperately trying to sit up.

"No, he's just happy." Draco answered soothingly, as he rubbed his tummy in slow soothing strokes. Harry finally managed, against the protests of everyone else in the room, to get out of the bed and move to sit next to Draco. "May I?" He asked not sure if Draco wanted anyone to touch him. Taking his hand, Draco placed Harry's palm over his belly so that Harry could feel the tiny flutters of movement.

"He's really there." Harry whispered. "Our baby is really in there?"

"Yes." Draco replied. "He's really there."

"Could everyone please leave us for a few moments?" Harry asked calmly.

The room cleared silently, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

"You remember at lunch when you told me you started to have dreams about me after signing your contract to work here?" Draco began warily. He was terrified that when Harry knew that he would shun him for his lies, but prayed it would not be the case.

"Yes." Harry answered unsure of where Draco was going.

Wiping the nervous tears from his eyes, Draco began. "It wasn't a dream." His throat constricted and he was terrified but he continued. "When I saw you, that day, you acted as if I were the bane of your existence exactly the way the doctors said that you would. And I just knew that I couldn't live without a part of you with me. I asked Severus and Hermione to help me perform a spell through a transfiguration potion and so forth that essentially gave me female organs on the inside and left my male organs on the outside. This spell equipped me with the ability to carry a child magically that would be just mine and yours no one else's."

"But how does that mean my dream wasn't a dream?"

"Because, after the spell was complete, I apparated to Grimmuald Place, and sneaked through your wards, I used a very heavy illusion charm to make that night appear in your memory as a dream. You were awake the entire time even though you didn't realize it and you made love to me." At that point Draco broke down into sobs. "It was almost like those last terrible lonely months never happened, because we were there and you loved me and we were happy, but I knew it wasn't real. I just wanted so desperately not to be alone any more." Draco wept and clutched at Harry's robes desperately. "You can't imagine what it's been like." His voice trembled as spoke never letting Harry go.

"So you used me to get you pregnant." Harry surmised. He wasn't sure what to say, how to feel. He wasn't sure of anything at that moment, other than his need to cradle Draco in his arms, and make sure he was never alone again.

"I know what I did was deceitful, but you have to believe me, Harry. I would never have gone without telling you that this baby belonged to you. Never." Draco vowed. "I know that one day, on your own you would have remembered, and you would have seen that we have a beautiful child who loves you just like I do."

Harry pulled Draco into the circle of his arms. "I know Draco." He sighed deeply. "Right now everything in my life is completely insensible. But here, with you and our baby, this is the only thing since I woke up and came back to Hogwarts that makes sense to me. I don't know what is going to become of us Draco, but I will never leave you or this baby again."

The depth of joy and relief that Draco was experiencing at that moment, coupled with the recent stress nearly sent Draco into a delirium. "I think I should rest, will you stay with me?"

"Yes," Harry whispered into the blonde's ear sending tiny shivers down his spine. Laying his blonde fiancé down on the cot, Harry spooned Draco against him and draped his hand over Draco's tummy comfortingly. "Just rest, love."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Several days passed without incident. Harry and Draco relaxed into their life together deciding that they would start spending time getting to know one another once again before moving in together, but they were never far away on most days save the times they were in class. Draco had taken to spending his evenings compiling memories of his and Harry's time together before the last battle in his father's old pensieve to show Harry. He wanted to show Harry the life they had before, his memories of falling in love, and the two of them making plans for the future. All of those beautiful memories that kept him alive for months after the end of the war were something that Draco desperately wanted to share with Harry once again.

On one particular evening after grading nearly two dozen first year potions essays, Draco finally gave in to his aggravation and pulled out the pensieve. He shifted through dozens of tiny vials of memories back to the first day he and Harry were forced to work on their animosity. Then wanting Harry to share the memory as well, wrote a quick missive and fire-called him tossing the letter into the green flames and waited for Harry to show up in his suite.

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked stepping from the flames a few minutes later. "Your note didn't explain why you needed to see me."

Draco smiled and ran a hand over his tummy. "I was thinking of reliving a few of my memories from before, and I wanted you to see them too, since you don't have yours anymore."

Harry smiled at his fiancé before dropping a kiss to his lips and sitting beside him on the couch. "Sure I guess."

He placed his hand on Draco's tummy and leaned into him as Draco poured the silver liquid into the basin and leaned forward.

_Draco and Harry were sitting in Dumbledore's office and the old man was staring over his half moon glasses with a wicked twinkle in his eye. _

_"I have witnessed the animosity between the two of you for nearly seven years, and never have I seen such a display of hatred and foolishness as I have in the courtyard this afternoon." Dumbledore took a deep breath before continuing. "I would say that a months worth of detention is in order, but neither of you ever seem to reap the benefit of such endeavors. Therefore, I will be preparing a special set of rooms outside of Slytherin and Gryffindor for you to be living. You will share meals with only each other, you will attend your classes together, sit together, do all projects together, and otherwise spend your time together until this bout of ridiculous animosity dissipates. I am confident when you see that there is nothing different between the two of you that you may even find each other's company pleasant."_

_Draco's face turned from pale to ashen. "I will do no such thing. You can't force me to live with this disgusting imbecile."_

_Harry, on the other hand, turned a deeper shade of red and glared at Malfoy with daggers glinting in his eyes. "There is no bloody way I am going to spend all my time with this filthy death eater wannabe."_

_"Oh but there is." Dumbledore replied slowly. "If you refuse, it will be expulsion for both of you."_

_Harry and Draco collapsed in their chairs defeated._

_"You can't expel me." Harry's voice trembled. "Where will I go?"_

_"I can and I will if you do not comply with your current method of punishment." Dumbledore sighed. "While neither of you currently have homes worth returning to for whatever reason, I feel that your best alternative will be simply going along until your attitudes improve and changes are made."_

_Draco turned his head away refusing to look at either Harry or the Headmaster. _

Harry and Draco followed their younger selves from the room as Dumbledore led them to their new rooms, which were situated behind a large painting of two knights sharing a pint of ale. They listened as Dumbledore gave them the password and told them that their things would be delivered with in the next several minutes by house elves.

_"I can't believe I am being forced into this." Draco ranted once inside their new rooms. "This is an absolute outrage."_

_"Do you think I am not any more disgusted with the situation than you are?" Harry snapped. "The last thing I need is to spend any more time with filth like you than necessary."_

_"Shut up Potter." Draco snapped and stormed into the bedroom. Once inside Harry heard a loud shriek of outrage and ran in to see what was going on._

_"We only have one bloody fucking bed." Draco yelled indignantly. "That bastard only gave us one fucking bed."_

_Harry paled as he looked at the standard Hogwarts issue four poster bed and gulped. How was he supposed to sleep in the same bed as Draco Malfoy? _

_Draco glared at Harry. Sure he hated the annoying Potter bitch, but damn how was he going to sleep with that boy next to him, he was fucking gorgeous, even if he did happen to be the bloody enemy. _

Too soon, however, the memory faded leaving Draco and Harry on the couch once more.

"So you thought I was hot even back then?" Harry chuckled before pressing another soft kiss to Draco's lips.

"Potter, I may have hated your guts since first year, but unfortunately, my dick never got that message." Draco replied with a small laugh.

"Mine either." Harry whispered. "So how long before we stopped fighting?"

"Privately or Publicly?"

"Privately."

Draco shifted so that he could get closer to Harry and snuggle into his warmth. "I believe it was after your first really difficult nightmare."

"Really?"

Draco nodded. "You were never good with occulumency, but I was." He explained. "My father taught me legelimency and occulumency when I was younger and several weeks into our forced residency together you had a terrible nightmare about your parents, Cedric, and Sirius. I wasn't sure what was happening, and I suppose morbid curiosity took over so I stepped into your nightmare to see what was going on."

Harry nodded and listened as Draco continued to explain. "I couldn't believe how horrible your life was because of what the Dark Lord did to you, it sort of shocked me out of being the selfish little bastard that I was."

"I can't say I'm glad it took my misfortune to do that, but I am glad I have you in my life now." Harry told him between feather-light kisses over his temple and nose. "I can't imagine what is was like falling in love with you the first time Draco, but falling again is like nothing I can describe." He whispered before settling his lips onto Draco's once more.

Draco pulled back from the kiss and smiled at him. "I would like to continue showing you my memories so that we can re-establish our relationship and your life, Harry." He took a deep breath and continued. "I can't say that I regretted taking away your memories because I know that it was the only way to save your life. But, you have to believe me when I tell you that next to turning my back on my father and everything I have ever been taught it was the hardest thing I think I have ever done."

Harry nodded. "I know." The conversation lulled quickly after and Harry picked the drowsy blonde up carrying him to his bedroom and tucking him into the satin sheets. After placing a chaste kiss on Draco's lips, he walked to the door and let himself out.

It wasn't until Harry reached his own chambers that he found an ornately scribed ministry missive on his coffee table. Thinking it nothing more than another invitation for tea with Kingsley, Harry opened the letter and felt his stomach drop to his ankles.

_Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_It has come to the Ministry's attention that you are now of the legal age to marry. Consequently, you fall under the newly appointed Marriage Law. This being the case, you will have the following young ladies to choose from in order to fulfill the matrimonial requirements within the next year. Furthermore, we must insist that you respect the Ministry's wishes in doing so, as it has come to our attention that your sexual preferences may be variant from the necessary requirements for producing an heir that can capably take over the Potter and Black family legacies. While we understand that you previously engaged in a relationship with Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, the Ministry must remind you that to continue the family line he also will be required to marry from a selection of young women who can produce an heir to take over his family. With Lord Malfoy no longer capable of running the family estate due to his sentence in Azkaban this is a necessity that must be accepted without regard to personal preference. We here at the Ministry hope to announce your own engagement within the next several weeks and wish you luck in your search. _

_Cordially,_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

_Office of Wizarding Family Services_

Harry crumpled the missive and slammed his fist against the sofa. He could not believe they would dare to tell him who he could and could not marry. There would be hell to pay if that woman thought she was going to pull this kind of prank with him.

Unwilling to deal with the foul implications of the letter, Harry stalked into his bathroom and quickly disrobed before stepping into the stream of steaming water and slamming the door behind him. He was furious. Why did it seem that the moment his life started to straighten out something else had to go wrong?

"Damn them." He swore. "I will not let them hurt Draco, or our chance at happiness."

****

The next morning, Harry showed Draco the letter, and watched the blonde turn from his usual alabaster complexion to a violent shade of red. He was just as upset and Harry had to lay a calming hand on his love's shoulder to remind him to think of the baby and not get to overwrought.

"What the hell do they think they are playing at?"

Harry snorted. "They are doing the same damn thing they always do, trying to control my life."

"We can't let them do this." Draco spat throwing the parchment to the floor. "We should go to Severus. He has an Order of Merlin First Class from the Wizengamot, he can perform our bonding ceremony and then they won't be able to force our hand."

Pressing a fierce kiss to Draco's lips Harry picked him up and hugged him. "You are brilliant, absolutely brilliant my beautiful little dragon."

Draco blushed profusely.

"What?"

"You haven't called me that since…" His voice caught. "It been so long." He reached forward and pulled Harry's lips down to his once more for a passionate kiss. Harry wound his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him closer and Draco slipped his fingers into Harry's hair. The brunette pulled back to whisper, "You have no idea." Before Draco could question what he meant Harry's mouth closed over his again. This kiss was slightly different; Harry's tongue teased his, coaxing his tongue out of his mouth and into Harry's where he sucked gently on it. Another moan escaped Draco's lips as he felt Harry's hand slide over his suddenly sensitive body. Harry released Draco's slightly swollen mouth as he moved lower, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Draco's throat and shoulder as he pulled the dressing robe completely open to reach more skin.

Upon reaching the blonde's rounded stomach Harry finally bent down and pressed as series of soft kisses against the taut skin.

"Harry," Draco gasped as Harry dipped his tongue into his bellybutton. Draco closed his eyes as he felt the warm tongue move across his round tummy. He didn't know what was worse, the pleasure of Harry's mouth or the hands that seemed to be touching where the mouth wasn't. His eyes shot open as Harry's mouth moved over his length. "Oh,"

His head tilted back and he fisted his hands as Harry's own came into play with his mouth. A soft cry escaped Draco's lips, as Harry slipped the tip of the blonde's erection into his mouth. Running his hand up the hard length Harry ran the tip of his tongue over the tip of Draco erection. Another moan escaped Draco and his eyes slid closed as the pleasure spread out through his entire body.

"Harry," Draco choked out when Harry's mouth slid lower onto the hard member.

"It's ok," Harry replied softly letting the hard member slip from his mouth. He picked Draco up and placed him on the sofa before continuing his torture. Wrapping his hand around the tip of Draco's burgeoning erection he moved further down on the sofa stretching out on his stomach. Spreading the blonde's legs he lifted them both until they were over his shoulders.

"Harry," Draco said leaning up slightly to see Harry smile up at him.

"I love listening to you say my name like that," Harry said seeing the smile that came to Draco's face as he relaxed again. Slipping his hands under Draco's butt, he lifted him slightly as his mouth found Draco's sac. Another cry escaped Draco's swollen lips as Harry slipped slightly lower, one hand going to Draco's hard length while his tongue ran over the tight opening.

"Oh gods stop," Draco gasped out. He wanted to move away from the overwhelming feeling that Harry was creating in him, yet the man's hand on him kept him where he was.

"Relax," Harry said pulling back slightly his hand still moving slowly up and down Draco's length.

"I can't," Draco said, as every muscle in his body seemed to tighten.

"Sure you can, just relax and feel," Harry said slowly running his tongue over Draco's opening again. Keeping his touch light Harry waited for Draco to relax again. After a few minutes Draco finally relaxed as his breathing became raspy and uneven.

"Ok," Draco said softly making his body relax; yet he couldn't stop his hiss of pain as Harry slipped the tip of his middle finger into the opening. Draco arched into the pleasurable intrusion, having missed Harry for so long.

"That's good baby," Harry said slipping his finger slowly deeper.

"Harry no more," Draco said reaching down to grab the arm of the hand that was wrapped around his member. He felt the brunette stop, a cry escaping him. "No don't stop, please."

"Do you want me to stop or not?" Harry asked shifting slightly to look at Draco's face.

"Please," Draco said shaking his head as if he didn't hear Harry's question. He knew what he wanted and something inside of him was about to snap. He didn't even realize he was muttering the word please until Harry's mouth covered his stopping it. Wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's shoulders Draco bent his legs bringing them up slightly.

"What do you want?" Harry asked into the other boy's ear feeling a shudder go though the small body.

"You, always you," Draco muttered as Harry's finger slid slowly in and out of him. "I need…need…uh…Merlin please Harry…" Draco arched up against the hand that was torturing him. Squeezing his eyes shut his nails dug into Harry's back.

Harry clinched his teeth breathing in the blonde's scent again. It had changed slightly; he smelled the tangy smell of sweat that broke out on the Draco's skin. "You're trying to kill me," Draco hissed tears slipping from his eyes.

"No," Harry said licking the silvery path of the tear, before moving to suck on Draco's neck. "Just tell me what you want."

"You, this, everything," Draco said throwing his head back as Harry's finger sank all the way into him. "I need you closer, I want to feel you against me,"

"Draco," Harry said feeling the blonde's hands tugging at his robes.

However, before either could press on in their desperate lovemaking, the fire place flared and a letter flew into the room and onto Draco's coffee table. "Bloody hell!" he groaned.

Harry kissed him again. "Ignore it."

"I can't love, its mother." Draco groaned as he sat up she only floo's mail if it is an emergency.

Draco pulled his robe closed and opened the letter.

_Draco,_

_Darling, I have received a copy of the letter I'm sure the ministry has sent to you regarding the marriage law. I am sure at this point you understand that something must be done if you plan to continue your relationship with Harry, and if you need my help please contact me. I will hold the ministry at bay if I can sweetheart, but do what you must quickly. I hope that my grandchild is doing well. Give him or her my love and Harry as well._

_Forever Your loving Mother,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

"This is perfect." Draco gave Harry a dazzling smile. "We can gather Ron and Hermione, then contact Sev and do the ceremony at the manor. The ministry will never be able to break through our wards."

Harry kissed Draco quickly. "You get dressed I'll go and round up our Weasley's and Remus."

In almost no time, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Severus, and Narcissa Malfoy were standing in the Drawing room of Malfoy Manor preparing for the bonding ceremony.

"I wish we had more time." Harry whispered. "I wanted to give you the perfect wedding."

"I don't care about those things." Draco replied as he squeezed Harry's hand. "I just want us to be a family, and to show that blasted Umbridge bitch that she can't control our lives."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

In the drawing-room of Malfoy Manor, Narcissa Malfoy could not help but smile as she saw her lovely son preparing to profess his undying devotion to the young man who gave up nearly everything to free her and so many others from the clutches of the Dark Lord. She quickly whipped out her wand and transfigured both Harry and Draco's robes into wedding robes before turning to look at Severus to begin the ceremony.

Harry took a second to glance around the room and was in awe of the opulence the Manor afforded. He thought it was at least fitting that they could be in this beautiful room for their wedding even if it was on such short notice. Thinking back, he was definitely happy that the only ones here for the wedding where Ron, Hermione, Remus, Narcissa and Severus. He could not imagine wanting to share this moment with anyone else, but to be sure, he turned to Draco and asked if there were any others he would like to invite.

Draco smiled at Harry and nodded. "I would like for Blaise to be here, he has always been there for me, and I think that he deserves to know the truth before reading about us in the paper tomorrow." Harry kissed his temple and turned to the floo.

"Can we fire call him?"

"I believe so." Narcissa replied walking over to the fireplace and calling to Zabini Manor. "Lord Zabini?"

A few moments later, Blaise's face appeared in the fire. "Yes, Lady Malfoy." He replied respectfully. "Is there anything that you need?"

"Draco would like to see you; he is here for a private bonding ceremony."

"I'll be right through" He said before the flames whooshed green and he stepped through. Blaise's eyes swept the room before landing on Harry. A sly smile crooked his lips as he walked forward and placed a kiss on Narcissa's cheek before walking over to Draco and hugging him. "My word Draco, you have gotten thick around the middle. If I were to guess, you have some how managed to raise your potions genius to an even higher level and you're up the duff."

Draco blushed and nodded, having not bothered to replace his glamour on his trip to the Manor.

"You're correct I am pregnant, however, I must attribute the genius to Severus and Hermione." He explained. "They were a wonderful help. I must ask you to keep this particular information quite for the time being. Harry and I don't want the ministry to know as of yet."

"So you're finally marrying the Gryffindor golden boy." Blaise snickered. "I'm glad all that sneaking around in Seventh year paid off."

"You knew?" Draco gasped.

"Of course I knew." Blaise scoffed. "I'm dating Neville Longbottom after all; he has never been able to keep things from me."

"Are you really?" Hermione gasped. "I was wondering who he had been so keen on in Seventh year. I didn't think he was seeing that mystery person any longer though?"

"He is, it's just so difficult with him teaching and while I'm here stuck taking over the family estate after mother died in the damned war. Then with that damned marriage law demanding heirs, we didn't know what to do. We have been struggling with that decision for some time before that damned law was passed, but it appears like we may be able to circumvent that problem with the help of whatever potions you used."

"It could work," Draco replied. "It worked wonders for me?" He smiled and ran a loving hand over the swell of his abdomen.

"Hermione, would you call Neville and have him floo over then we will begin the ceremony."

In no time Neville was stumbling out of the fireplace and blushing at Blaise would walked over and wrapped a loving arm around his waist and placed a kiss against his temple. "I'll explain later." He whispered before leading Neville over to stand with him beside Draco.

Severus snorted. "Are we finally ready?"

Draco and Harry nodded.

Pulling an old book from his robes, Severus opened the tome and extracted his wand. "Take your wands gentleman."

Harry and Draco took out the wands and watched Severus for further instructions.

"I believe you to wish to invoke a soul bond, am I correct?"

The others in the room gasped. Harry nodded.

"But, you don't even remember yet?" Draco stammered.

"Draco, I have known since the moment that I woke up from my coma that something was missing from me. It took months to figure out what I understood the moment I wrapped you in my arms once more. I was missing part of my soul. When we kiss Draco it's as though our very souls are kissing. When I am separated from you it is as if I cannot breath. I may not remember what it was like loving you before the coma but in these weeks I know what it is like loving you now. It's like coming home from a horrible journey and knowing that I am where I belong."

Tears coursed down Draco's cheeks as he blinked mercury eyes at Harry in joy.

"I love you." He whispered.

Severus cleared his throat. "Harry you will begin by repeating after me. Draco Lucius Malfoy I seek to be of one mind, one spirit, and one life with you for all eternity_."_

"Draco Lucius Malfoy I seek to be of one mind, one spirit, and one life with you for all eternity." Harry repeated.

Severus merely nodded in Draco's direction.

"Harry James Potter, I seek to be of one mind, one spirit, and one life with you for all eternity." Draco repeated firmly.

"Now take your wands and place them to on one another's hearts and repeat after me."

Once in position they repeated after Severus as he read from the tome.

"_Unus Mentis, Unus Pectus, Unus Animus, _Ominis Totus."

As the words were spoken, Harry and Draco clasped hands tightly.

"You may now complete the customary kiss to seal your bond." Severus muttered.

Harry and Draco leaned forward slowly pressing their lips together causing silver light to radiate from their bodies, silver tendrils of magic wrapped lovingly around the couple encasing them in a glow that throbbed powerfully before ebbing into their bodies once more.

"What just happened?" Harry murmured against Draco's lips.

"I think that our souls were just bound to one another." Draco whispered. When they pulled apart both were surprised to see the room filled with the teary-eyed faces of their guests.

A particularly loud sniff came from Ron who blushed before muttering. "What, I always cry at weddings."

The faces that shined the brightest, however, were Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy. Never, in his entire life, did Harry think that he would see Severus Snape smile at him like that.

"What's the matter Professor?" Harry asked. "Are you sick? You actually look happy."

Snape gave him a trademark Slytherin sneer before replying in kind. "If there is one thing I am loathe to admit, it would be that the two of you truly are made for one another, and I'm glad you have finally realized it again."

Harry snorted with laughter before pulling Draco closely to him. He opened his mouth to retort when Blaise broke into the conversation to engage Snape himself.

"Professor, if you wouldn't mind, I mean, that is would you be willing to bond Neville and I?"

Neville's eyes grew wide as saucers as he blushed from behind a shock of his shoulder length brown hair. "B…Blaise…are…you s…sure? We can't have children the ministry would never allow us to marry two pureblood families that cannot produce an heir."

"Actually, thanks to Weasley and Professor Snape we can." Blaise smirked. "You honestly didn't think Draco would just let himself go like that did you?"

Neville looked closer at Draco seeing the swell of his stomach. "How?"

"Magic." Draco replied with a laugh. "I'm five months pregnant with Harry's child."

Neville looked hopefully at Snape. "I know that you've never liked me sir, but if you could…that is to say…I would be forever grateful." He told professor Snape before taking Blaise's outstretched hand in his own.

"I would think the standard bond is in order?" Snape sneered.

"For now." Blaise replied with a smirk. "I think later we may look into a stronger bond in time. That is if you don't mind?" He asked Neville taking the adorable face of his lover in his hands and pressing a soft kiss to his trembling pink lips.

"I think it's perfect." Neville replied when they parted.

Hermione and Ron were beaming next to Harry and Draco as they watched their shy little friend Neville vow his undying love and adoration to the sneaky smirking Slytherin who managed to steal his heart.

"Somehow I think those two are almost as perfect for each other as you two are." Hermione whispered to Harry and Draco.

"Strange." Draco smiled. "I was just thinking the same thing." He replied as he ran his hand lovingly over his tummy.

"We're going to have to go shopping for baby things soon." Hermione replied.

As the bonding ceremony for Neville and Blaise ended, Narcissa announced dinner would be severed shortly in the dinning room as they waited for the owls to start pouring in from the ministry over the two bonding ceremonies. As everyone made their way into the dining room, Hermione was awed at the beauty of the room. Tall vaulted ceilings decorated with magical tapestries and gleaming wall sconces.

"Draco this room is beautiful." She gushed.

"Thank you." He replied. "I'm glad you could see it, since it means that Harry and I are finally married." He snuggled closer to Harry and walked to his seat at the head of the table. "Who ever thought this seat would be occupied by a Malfoy-Potter?"

"I haven't the faintest, but it sure has a nice ring to it." Harry smirked. His voice lowered and he leaned closer to Draco's ear. "I can't wait till dinner is over so I can get you alone to finish what we started earlier."

"I'm certainly okay with that." Draco whispered.

Narcissa broke up the conversations as the table filled with food to raise her glass in a toast to Draco and Harry. "I never thought I would see the day my son would be so happy and so in love. Thank you Harry, for giving me two of the greatest gifts I could possibly imagine: Draco's happiness and my grandchild."

Harry blushed and thanked Narcissa before Ron stood up to also give a toast. "This is for Draco and Blaise." He announced. "Of all the people in the world I never expected to be in my best friends' lives I could not have foreseen the two of you, no thinks to Trelawney. That being said, I couldn't have asked for worthier men, you have done something that I didn't think was possible. Thank you for showing Harry and Neville that love is real and that they deserve it just as much if not more than anyone else." Ron finished on a choke tears in his eyes as he looked at Draco and Blaise. "Thank you so much for loving my best friends; you'll never know how much it means to me and to Hermione."

"Weasley, in all my years, I have never heard something so intelligent come out of your mouth." Severus sneered good naturedly. "There may be hope for you yet."

Remus smirked in agreement. "Harry and Draco, I would just like you to know that I think your parents and Sirius would have been very proud to call Draco their son-in-law."

Beamed with contentment and Harry looked as though all his Christmases had come at once. "Thanks Moony, it means more than you'll ever know to hear you say that." Remus smiled like a good stand-in godfather and raised his glass to Harry.

"Well, shall we eat." Narcissa prompted with a smile.

After dinner, the couples bid their goodnights and everyone dispersed. Blaise and Neville Zabini flooed to Zabini Manor, Ron, Hermione, and Snape went back to the castle, Remus headed home, and Harry and Draco headed for Draco's wing of the Manor. As they walked the halls to Draco's suite, Harry glanced at the different decorations covering the walls and the ornately carved doors. "It's hard to believe that this is our home now." He murmured.

"Well, it's certainly better than Grimmauld Place." Draco giggled. "At least now, we have somewhere nice to go during breaks."

"I can't say I'll miss Mrs. Black's portrait yelling at me whenever I go through the door, that's for sure."

"I know what you mean." Draco replied. "Well here we are." He pushed open the enormous double doors to his bedroom and Harry gaped.

"This is your bedroom?"

"Since I was born."

"It's…wow."

"I know." Draco replied. "What can I say, It pays to be a pureblood sometimes."

"Well…" Harry replied, sweeping Draco up into his arms. "Let's save tours for later Mr. Malfoy-Potter; I have far more pressing plans for this evening."

Draco wound his arms around Harry's next as he was swept toward his huge green covered bed. "Couldn't agree more." He groaned before pressing a heated kiss to Harry's soft lips. Draco was deposited gently on the satin covered bed and Harry leaned forward deepening the kiss.

Hands moved over Draco's body, touching slowly, smoothing and memorizing. Everything about Draco was beautiful to Harry, but nothing was more perfect than this moment. His lips traced along Draco's throat, moving up so his teeth could tug lightly at his earlobe. His fingers caressed his sides, his rounded stomach, chest, anywhere they had access, eventually running back up to thread through Draco's hair as Harry kissed him again, laying carefully between his thighs. The kiss was hypnotic, Harry drawing Draco's tongue out slowly to play, the taste of him like strawberries in summertime.

Draco purred under Harry's attention, his own hands playing back over Harry. He loved feeling Harry's fingers in his hair, and loved kissing Harry; it was like drinking his husband in. Harry, between his legs, reminded him of all the times they had made love before Harry's coma and it was paradise. Harry slid along Draco's body, feeling the tremors as they moved through his petite frame, kissing through the silk of his shirt at the muscles that contracted as he divested him of his wedding robes. His hands dragged along with him, until they were at his hips, fingertips just grazing under his shirt as he pulled it from Draco's pants. Sliding back up, they quickly unbuttoned the fabric so that Harry could continue his delicious assault on Draco's senses. Leaning down, Harry trailed his tongue along Draco's skin, swirling patterns along the smoothness until he reached his navel and dipped his tongue inside. His hands were still massaging his husband's sides in encouragement.

Draco looked down at Harry as he moved down his body, feeling ecstatic. He swallowed and licked his lips again as Harry continued separating his, expecting it to be pulled up and off him, and was surprised when Harry just licked and kissed his stomach taking a moment to murmur to their child before tensing as Harry swirled his tongue in Draco's stretched navel once more. He chuckled a little and then wiggled as Harry continued on. He laced the fingers of one hand with one of Harry's and petted his hair with the other one, not speaking.

Harry was taking his time with Draco, drawing every action out like it was their very first time, and in some ways for Harry it was due to the memory loss. Kissing and dragging his teeth lightly over Draco's milky white skin, Harry met one pink nipple and kissed it, letting it peak before running his lips over it, stimulating it further. Stroking his side patiently, Harry then gave his other nipple similar attention, before laving it with his tongue.

Draco's body felt like it was melting as Harry continued his ministrations, and when Harry started paying particular attention to his nipples he arched his back and whined, never knowing that this could actually feel good and attributing it to his pregnancy hormones. "That... feels...ugh...so...good..." he managed, stroking Harry's hair with one hand, oddly controlled despite the pleasure whipping through his system.

Harry's hands slid under Draco, pulling him up and holding him as if he were made of porcelain. Harry kissed Draco deeply as his hands explored underneath him, along his back, then pulled his shirt from him in one slow, skilled motion. Laying it beside them, Harry sat up long enough to peel of his robes and quickly unbutton and remove his own shirt, and then they were kissing again, devouring each other with sweetness and seduction as Harry's hands roamed over the bare skin of Draco's upper half. His touches remained forever gentle and searching, though no less passionate.

Draco was amazed at Harry's bare skin before him, and broke the long sultry kisses into which he was whimpering in the onslaught of intense emotion, and kissed across Harry's chest. Draco delicately kissed and licked his way to Harry's nipple and laved it gently, then sucked on it, before biting it once, stroking over the other one with his thumb. Harry groaned, unable to stop himself. His hands ran through Draco's silky blonde hair as he leaned over him, letting him do as he pleased, before his right hand wandered, fingertips brushing down Draco's neck and shoulder to trail down his husband's arm to rest, finally, on his hip. They brushed just underneath the waistband of his slacks.

Draco smiled, hearing that he'd made Harry groan, and worked even harder to pull more sounds from his husband. He was acutely aware of Harry's hand on his side, and groaned in anticipation as they went below his waistband.

Harry opened his eyes and leaned in pressing a deep kiss to Draco's swollen lips. "I love you," he murmured against his lips. To punctuate his words, his fingertips slid to the button and slowly began unfastening them. Knowing that Harry was soon going have himself free of yet another barrier keeping Draco from feeling their naked skin pressed together he arched into the action helping Harry unfasten his pants. Using nimble fingers, Harry worked at Draco's pants, tugging them open and peeling them back as if they were a present.

Draco watched Harry intensely, panting shallowly. He groaned when Harry stopped, partly because what Harry was doing and partly because of the care he was showing and the consideration he had for Draco's feelings. "Please Harry, I love you." he groaned squirming in anticipation. Harry smiled, tipping his head and kissing Draco's hip. He slid his pants down his legs, past his knees and all the way off taking his shoes an socks with them, actually getting off the bed to do so. Kneeling back on the bed, he bent Draco's leg and kissed the inside of his ankle before slowly traveling up his leg. His fingers were soft, stroking the tops of his thighs before running up to the waistband of his green silk boxers. Hooking his fingers just to the first knuckle in his underwear, Harry lay his cheek on Draco's thigh and raised an eyebrow.

Draco leant back and moaned softly as Harry kissed up his leg. He felt treasured, even worshipped and the feeling was making him tremble with pleasure. He looked back at Harry when his fingers hooked in his boxers and reached a hand out to stroke Harry's face, tracing the mouth that had just painted its way up his leg

Harry tugged down one side of Draco's boxers, kissing the juncture between hip and thigh. He was reverent in his actions, sliding them slowly past his hips and down his legs. Draco was now naked before him, and Harry drew in a breath. "Beautiful," he breathed, voice cloying in the back of his throat. "You're absolutely beautiful."

Draco felt barer than naked under Harry's gaze. He blushed and beckoned Harry's head down for a passionate kiss. "I wanna see you too. It feels like it has been an eternity since." he told him his voice trembling with desire. Harry kissed at Draco's fingertips, then captured his hand and brought it to the button of his pants. "Then see me," he encouraged.

Draco pulled Harry up to undo his pants and undid them deftly, sliding them down to find that Harry had forgone underwear. Looking up to Harry's face he murmured. "You're just as amazing as I remember, perhaps more." He said, almost as if he wasn't hearing what he was saying. He looked back down at Harry's cock before flicking a gaze up to Harry, and feeling bold in his trust of him, he reached out and gently squeezed his lovers erection.

"Draco," he moaned out, "please, It feels, oh…Merlin I love that."

Draco grinned and did it again, Harry's legs felt weak. Despite his pregnant belly, Draco managed to switch their positions and quickly shimmied down Harry's body to press a lingering kiss to the head of Harry's cock. "You... you don't have to..." Harry said, biting his lower lip, a moan escaping anyway.

Draco pulled back, flicking the tip with his tongue, before he looked up and licked his lips. "I know I don't." he said. "I want to." He leaned forward again and took more of Harry's cock into his mouth, teasing the slit with his tongue again.

Harry's head rolled on his shoulders, losing himself to the feel of Draco's mouth on him. It was unimaginable, and he could hardly keep himself from falling backward in a boneless heap. Why was stuff like this so much better when it was with the person you loved?

Harry gasped wanting to return the favor tenfold to his beautiful husband. Pushing back gently on Draco's shoulders, he quickly caught his lips in a kiss, moving them back so they lay down again, Harry once more above him. "Allow me..." he said lowly. Draco felt the sudden desire in Harry's body and then when he was pushed back and off and kissed, he reveled in his passion. Harry's fingers ghosted lightly over one of Draco's nipples, teasing the tip before pinching it, not hard enough to hurt. His other hand traveled down between Draco's legs, stroking a fingertip up the length of him.

Draco moaned hard when Harry pinched his nipple, curling his arms on the bed and he automatically spread his legs, his spine curving as Harry touched his dick. "More..." He breathed, purring.

Harry smirked, loving the sounds coming from Draco. Moving down so he could be comfortable on the bed, Harry took a firmer hold of Draco's cock and began pumping it, just a little, letting the silk texture of his skin slide through his loosely-fisted hand. After a few strokes, he bent and took the head into his mouth, his tongue working it, around and around.

Draco let out a sharp 'gasp' as Harry pumped his dick, then whined high as he felt Harry's mouth on him. It felt...as if he were in paradise. He clutched the sheets under his fingers and flicked his head back, writhing slowly under Harry. Moving his hand, Harry slowly took in more of Draco, relaxing his throat and sliding downward slowly. He paused for just a second, his tongue rubbing incessantly against the underside before he slid all the way back up, releasing. A thin strand of saliva connected them still, as Harry wetly began lapping at the tip of Draco's cock with his tongue. Harry's fingers wrapped around the base once more, now lubricated, and he began pumping Draco again.

Draco was reduced to nothing but a wriggling, moaning body of need. He groaned and arched his hips gently, still mindful not to choke Harry. His body shuddered when Harry attacked the underside of his cock with his tongue for what seemed like hours, and then he sighed and whimpered plaintively when Harry pulled off before his tongue was back again. He felt Harry's hand on his dick too and spoke. "Harry, please, oh please, touch me more please..."

Draco's words were like a vice around his heart. He never... ever thought... it just all seemed so unreal to Harry, but it wasn't, it wasn't, Draco was here and those words were coming out of his mouth and it was him he was sucking on. It was overwhelming, the unreality of it all, and Harry had to reel himself back in, remind himself that this was how it was supposed to be. They were together forever this time. No one could separate them now. Releasing Draco's cock with a last bit of suction to the head, Harry raised his head, rummaging around in his robes for his wand.

Finally kicking off his own pants completely, Harry grasp his wand, kissed Draco's hand, and immediately plunged his mouth back down on his dick. As his mouth sucked at the head, he stopped only for a fraction of second murmuring a quick lubrication spell and felt the silky liquid appear on his fingers. Tossing his wand back on the bed, he coated his fingers in the thick liquid. Returning one hand to the base of Draco's cock, Harry began slowly wanking him again as he inched his legs further apart. He brushed one fingertip gently against the cleft of his ass, not quite at the opening but near it enough for Draco to get the idea of what he would be doing next.

Draco gasped and tossed his head as Harry started wanking him again, feeling him push his legs apart. When he felt the brush of Harry's finger near his ass he moaned in pleasure wishing he could see what Harry was doing. Harry took in more of Draco, his other hand creeping up to soothe gently across his rounded stomach. He sensed the tension in Draco and worked to ease it, running his finger softly up and down and around his entrance, ghosting over it, allowing him to become accustomed to it. "Shhh, baby, it's okay," he breathed against his skin as he briefly took his mouth away.

Harry's verbal reassurance and the soft gentle actions did a lot to make Draco relax, but being called 'baby' sent shivers down his spine, he mewed softly and uncurled his fingers from the bed spread to stroke Harry's hair, pushing his hips down slightly towards Harry's fingers begging for Harry to go on. It felt so good to love someone this much. Thee pressure was intense as Harry's heavily-lubed finger found its way inside, pushing past the tight ring of muscles to slide down and in, so slowly. Soon, sooner than he'd expected, his finger was all the way inside. He continued showering Draco's cock with attention, finding that it seemed to relax him further, take his mind off the invasion. He pushed out and back in slowly.

Draco whimpered when Harry slid a finger in, the invading digit burning his insides from his long bout of abstinence. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on Harry's mouth around him, still hissing in pleasure as Harry went deeper. Soon, he found his body unclenching and relaxing and soon the pleasure so great it was enough that he could overlook brief discomfort. "I love your mouth... you make it feel so good..." he told Harry, semi-coherent

It wasn't long before He'd added another finger, slowly scissoring them to stretch Draco's bottom. Harry repositioned himself, leaving Draco's cock to kiss him deeply, and Draco reveled in their closeness. "I want to make it perfect for you," Harry whispered.

"This is perfect, this is my wedding night with the man I love more than life itself," Draco replied. Harry shifted and plunged his fingers in deep, for once happy for having such long, graceful hands, searching for that elusive spot the one that would make Draco's body writhe in ecstasy. Draco's back arced back so far he thought he'd snap when Harry hit his prostate. "Oh yes!" he breathed out, shakily.

Harry crawled up Draco's body to kiss him deeply, passionately. At that moment, with the way Draco looked, Harry knew he had transcended his affection for Draco and was sure he was headlong in love with him, and was never happier to be bound body and soul to the beautiful blonde beneath him. How could he not be? The way his blonde hair clung in sweaty tendrils to his forehead, the way his body writhed, his mewls of pleasure, his _words_, the graceful curve of neck, and the expression on his face as he let go and _felt_ what Harry was doing to him. Draco was breathtaking and all his!

Adding in a third and final finger, Harry was relentless on that small spot within Draco, making sure the pleasure continued to drive Draco mindless. He was more determined than ever now to make this flawless. Draco held onto the back of Harry's neck while he was kissed, as if to let go would be to drown and disappear into this forever. "Harry..." he pulled his mouth away to speak. "S-stop or I-I'll come too s-soon..." his words were clipped, shaken each time Harry brushed over his prostate.

"That's okay, my love," Harry murmured, nipping his bottom lip as he carefully slid his fingers out. Kissing his nose, he smiled down at Draco briefly before reaching for his wand once more and lubing his cock. "How would you like to do this? Are you comfortable there, or do you want to be on top to control the pace?"

"I'm fine here." he said panted before beckoning Harry for another kiss.

Harry leaned further into the kiss, crawling over Draco and between his legs. He nudged his thighs further open, pulling them up until his ankles dangled over Harry's shoulders. "Still alright?" he asked, letting the tip of his cock rest against Draco's anus.

Draco writhed beneath him panting. "Yes…Please…Harry I need you inside me now."

Harry leaned on one arm, kissing at Draco's chin as he grasped Draco's cock between their bodies. Stroking it lightly, he pushed just the slightest bit, letting his head sink past the circle of muscle. He stopped, and waited for Draco.

Draco did not let himself be distracted by Harry's mouth and his hand on his dick; he wanted to concentrate on the feeling of Harry burying himself inside his trembling body. His heart rate sped up but he ignored it, reaching up to pull Harry's head back down for another kiss, not wanting to stop.

Harry kissed him, sloppily, deeply, lovingly. He gave everything he had into the kiss, holding himself now on his forearm, his hand threading through Draco's hair. He seated himself further inside, really having to concentrate so he didn't just ram inside and hurt Draco. Merlin, he was so hot, and tight, and wonderful, and Harry desperately wanted to tell Draco this. "You're so tight," was all he could moan out against Draco's mouth, his entire body trembling.

Harry melted into Draco's kiss, as he slowly seated himself inside his husband's delicious body. He began moving after a moment, back out and in, as slow as he could stand it, but deep, deeper than he'd been in Draco previously. The angle pushed his cock inside Draco so far he was worried it would be too much for him. Draco moaned, a little strangled sounding when Harry moved in him slowly, "It feels…Oh Merlin…you feel so good inside me." He told Harry. "Mmm, you can go faster..."

Harry lowered his hands until they cupped Draco's ass, allowing his upper body freedom to move. He moaned out loud as he sank back in, upping the tempo slightly but not much, enjoying the slow, deep rhythm they were building together. Draco felt amazing around him, better than he'd imagined, and he wanted more than anything to make Draco feel as wonderful as he did. Letting Draco fall away from him, but supporting his lower back so they stayed connected, he changed the angle and thrust even deeper.

Draco loved that he was making Harry make those noises. He felt like he could go as fast as Harry wanted now, but couldn't vocalize that just yet, sighing and gasping instead as Harry thrust up into him, until he was shifted and then Harry went inside in a way that made his body thrum with pleasure. Draco moaned in harmony with Harry, clutching onto Harry's shoulders. "Oh Merlin Harry, yes, yes... you feel perfect inside me..."

Harry leaned forward with Draco, his neck straining as he stretched to reach one perfect, pink nipple with his teeth. Locking on, he teased the tiny dot, his hips still snapping forward into Draco. Fully supporting his husband, he couldn't believe how light he felt in his arms, as if he would blow away without Harry there to hold him. Draco gasped and spoke wordlessly, leaning forward, stretching up to give Harry more access, arching up to meet Harry's thrusts, grinding against Harry's dick occasionally as pushed against his prostate, stealing his sight. He danced closer to the edge, and could have cried because he never wanted this to end. His fingers clung to Harry without damaging him, whimpering and moaning and with each thrust and bite the long lonely months without his soul mate were forgotten and the wounds were healed.

One of Harry's arms snaked up Draco's back, fingers touching, caressing, and feeling the skin there until they reached the nape of Draco's neck. Bringing his head up, dragging his tongue across Draco's collarbone and up his neck, his mouth worked in tandem with his hand until he was cradling Draco to him, kissing his mouth as deeply as they were moving together, inhaling him and refusing to let go. 'I love you,' he said with everything part of him, in every movement, every murmur, every pleasured sigh. 'I love you and I want to stay like this forever.'

Draco kissed Harry back and it felt so intense that it almost terrified him to love someone so much, but it also thrilled, enthralled, and completed all at once. Harry was in him so deep he felt that they were one being. He moaned low and almost agonizing into Harry's mouth as they kissed and then his breath hitched and he tensed and came, his orgasm overtaking him in mind numbing ecstasy.

Harry held on to Draco, his eyes closing halfway as he watched him climax. Merlin, but there really wasn't anyone more beautiful. His head thrown back, his entire body arched, his hands pushing on Harry's shoulders as he orgasmed, liquid spilling out of his unattended cock. He was a picture that Harry knew he'd never forget a painting that would always be there when he closed his eyes. He was the most amazing person Harry had every met, he was the love of his life. Closing his eyes finally, Harry allowed the rhythmic clenching of Draco's sheath to bring him over, and he came as well, crying out Draco's name.

As they reveled in the afterglow of their orgasms, Harry took his wand once more, mumbling a quick cleansing spell before collapsing next to Draco and gathering him in his arms. "I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter, I love you so much." He whispered before kissing his husband's sweaty temple.

"I love you to, Harry James Malfoy-Potter." Draco yawned. "With all my heart for all eternity."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The following morning, it was not daybreak before owls were pouring into the breakfast room at Malfoy Manor, Zabini Manor, Longbottom House, and the Headmistress's office at Hogwarts. If McGonagall was expecting a calm morning that Monday morning she was indeed mistaken, for the volume of Ministry missives stacking up at by the minute was positively epic.

"Harry Potter," Head Mistress McGonagall grumbled. "You are going to be the absolute death of me." Unfolding the first of the bright green parchments she nearly choked.

_Headmistress,_

_It has recently come to our attention that not one but three members of your staff have registered Marriage Bonds established last evening the Twenty Eight of October. Not only has Mr. Potter broken his previously appointed marriage expectations as set forth by the ministry but Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Longbottom as well._ _It may surprise you when I tell you that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have registered a union together, Mr. Potter being the head of the union and Mr. Malfoy as the subordinate. This has effectively nullified the plans of the ministry to continue both the Potter and Malfoy lines as a child cannot be brought forth of this union. Additionally, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Longbottom have also registered a similar bond thus thwarting any efforts the ministry may have of continuing on both pureblood family lines as neither man has siblings. As you know, the purpose of the marriage law was to bolster the wizarding population. However, due to the marriage of these prominent individuals unable to produce heirs, these families will effectively cease after their generation thus destroying several of our dwindling pureblood lines. Furthermore, the joining of such powerful families will make it difficult for the ministry to control their actions should they choose at any time to pose a problem to our efforts in the future. Be informed that officials shall be arriving to deal with the situation and nullify the bonds immediately. That being said, we request you have these individuals in your office immediately._

_Cordially,_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

_Office of Wizarding Family Services_

Minerva McGonnagall crumpled the offending parchment in her fists and in a moment completely out of character hurled it at the far wall. _How dare they, _she fumed. Never in all her years, and they were many, had she heard such foolishness. It was as though the Ministry were attempting to take over where Voldemort left off, forcing the will of those imbeciles on Wizard society.

Not sure she wanted to deal with the situation, but knowing she needed the facts from the individuals called into question, Minerva quickly wrote out several small notes and had them owled. As she watched the owls swoop out the window of her office, she heaved a strained sigh and leaned back against the worn leather desk chair.

****

The first letter reached Zabini Manor, and was quickly delivered by a nervous house-elf who popped into the master bed room dropped the letter on the bed and popped out instantly. Blaise turned over at the sound and picked up the letter. He smiled as he gazed over at his husband still sleeping his chest rising and falling peacefully as he slumbered. Love swelled Blaise's own chest as he spent the next few minutes simply watching the love of his life whose sun-kissed cheeks flushed from the warmth of the blankets before leaning in a pressing a tender kiss to his parted pink lips.  
"I love you Neville Rupert Zabini." He whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." Neville replied sleepily as he slowly opening his eyes to observe his handsome husband rumpled from sleep. "What time is it?" He asked blearily.

"I'm not quite sure, my love." Blaise replied before turning to look at the note he had previously forgotten. "One of the house-elves woke me dropping this on our bed."

"Who could be writing us this early?"

Blaise shook his head. "Dunno, suppose we should open it and find out." Neville nodded before snuggling up close to his husband.

"That's the Headmistress's signet." Neville murmured.

Blaise opened the letter and was shocked to see the hastily scrawled message.

_Messrs. Zabini,_

_It has come to my attention that the Ministry of Magic is contesting your bonding and has plans to annul your bonds immediately should you return to school. I will attempt to stifle the fire for the time being, please stay away until all is clear or until you can find a means of legally impeding their claim that you are disregarding the Marriage Law requirements. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress—Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Well, that means we're going to have to start our family a bit sooner than we planned, my darling." Neville heaved a sigh. "It's a good thing I got the potions from Professor Snape last night, then." Blaise nodded.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Blaise asked in concern. "We can find another way for now."

"They are denying our right to marriage in the belief that we cannot produce an heir to either the Longbottom or Zabini family fortunes, what better way to stop that than to prove that we can." Neville replied softly. "I love you, and I cannot wait to give you a child, Blaise."

Blaise pulled his beautiful husband into his arms and kissed him passionately. Blaise moaned into the kiss, reveling in how good Neville tasted. "So good." Neville gasped against Blaise's lips. Blaise pressed his tongue up and against Neville's so that Neville would withdraw and let Blaise into Neville's mouth, but first he traced his husband's lips nibbling on the bottom lip before continuing with his exploration. Neville's hand felt hot on his skin and he reveled in the felling of the silky fingers tracing over his chest and twining in his hair. He felt something hard against his thigh and realized that Neville was getting aroused once more. As Blaise pulled Neville on top of him, he realized that he was already hard himself and breaking away from the kiss he arched his hips and brought the hand from Neville's hair down to his slender hips and forced them to meet his own. He felt lips kiss his ear before teeth bit into it gently, goose bumps spread down the whole left side of his body. Said lips moved from his ear down his neck and bit into his collar bone. "Neville," Blaise hissed slightly at the pain, but it was soothed away with a wet lick, and with a warm breath of air from Neville's soft lips. In response he forced their hips together again causing a delicious friction between their hard erections.

"Baby, we need you to take the potions first." Blaise moaned against his husband's swollen lips. Neville pulled away long enough to summon the bottles to the bed and take the first potion. The magic began to work its way through Neville's body and he gasped in pain. Blaise quickly uncorked the potion for pain and helped his love drink the contents before holding him close. Though the pain potion helped it only managed to lessen the pain but not erase it. In two hour's time, Neville finished panting and lay slumped against Blaise's side in exhaustion.

"Is it over?" He panted.

Blaise cast several diagnostic spells over Neville's body and grinned like a fool. "You Neville Zabini are now fully equipped to carry our babies." Curious about the external effects, Neville slid his hand down between his legs checking to make sure everything was still in order and heaved a sigh of relief when he felt no extraneous growths or openings, thanking Merlin his naughty-bits were safe.

"What next?"

"I believe we rest a bit then you can take the fertility potion and we can get to work on that baby."

"Um…" Neville sighed in contentment before pulling Blaise down for another kiss. "I like the idea of working on that."

"Me too." Blaise murmured against his lips as they kissed lovingly.

****

In another Manor farther north in England, Harry and Draco lay snuggled together as an extremely distressed house elf paced back and forth in front of their door with Minerva's second missive.

"Oh what should I do?" She muttered fearfully. "I cannot wake the masters this early, Master Draco would be furious."

Narcissa, however, having been made away of Lulu's distress quickly appeared outside the door to retrieve the letter. As she gazed at the seal she determined that it could not be anything to important and quickly opened the letter. Reading much the same information that Blaise had read not an hour before, Narcissa Malfoy became furiously angry. Though she was loathe to disturb her son and new son-in-law on the morning following their wedding night, she quietly opened the door to Draco's room and slipped inside.

A proud smile covered her lovely pale lips as she saw the way Harry was wrapped protectively around her son's body. It was evident that the love those two shared had in no way been dampened, just developed more in the trying months leading up to their wedding. She gazed upon the two momentarily with motherly affection before walking up to the bed to wake them.

"Draco darling, Harry." Narcissa's voice was soft. "I need you to wake up."

Draco's eyes fluttered open, having become used to this method after many years. Then realizing that she was standing next to his bed, the same bed in which both he and Harry were lying together naked, he pulled the covers up to his throat and turned a violent shade of red.

"Mother." He nearly shrieked. "Don't you think that since I am married, it is no longer appropriate to walk into my bedroom early in the morning?"

"Yes, darling I do." Narcissa replied with an equally flustered sigh. "However, necessity dictates that I do so."

"What do you mean Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry asked sitting up and summoning his robe to wrap around the top of himself.

"It seems that the ministry has contacted Minerva and is demanding she summon you both back to school for an annulment."

"Well they can bloody well sod off." Draco spat as he sat up next to his husband and glared at his mother.

"I think in the very least, we should meet with the fools and tell them to expect a hearing with our lawyers." Narcissa replied coolly as she ignored her son's outburst.

Draco nodded. "If you will excuse us Mother, we will be dressed and down for breakfast in a little while."

Narcissa nodded and retreated from Draco's chambers leaving the newly weds alone once more. Draco reached for Harry in need of comfort and shivered at the tender kiss Harry placed on his silky lips. "I love you." He declared as the pulled apart. "I wish I could spend all morning making love to you."

"I do too, but our baby is demanding sustenance." Draco replied with a blushing smile.

"I can't wait to meet him."

Draco smiled. "You never know it might be a girl."

Harry grinned and slipped from the large bed to retrieve a pair of fresh trousers. "I don't care as long as our baby is healthy and beautiful like you."

Draco blushed darker. "Sometimes I'm not sure if I should flattered or furious at being called beautiful so often. People must believe me a women."

Harry guffawed at that. Walking around the bed and pressing a passionate kiss to Draco's lips he ran his fingers through the silky hair tumbling in disarray around Draco's shoulders before pulling away. "Trust me lover, I am more than certain you are not, and believe me…" He paused running his fingers down to caress Draco's quickly stiffening cock… "I love every inch of you especially right here." He finished cupping him gently and squeezing.

Draco moaned in pleasure and arched against him. "We can't sweetheart. I have to get up."

"I know, but now you will have something to look forward to later." Harry replied before getting up from his position sitting next to Draco on the bed and finishing his morning ablutions.

****

While Harry and Draco were preparing to go back to school, Neville and Blaise were far from it. Quite the opposite in fact, as Neville gasped in pleasure and set Blaise's blood on fire with passionate desire to claim his husband completely and thoroughly lest anyone contest their marriage.

"Are you ready baby?" Blaise asked his flushed little husband.

"Oh yes…Blaise." Neville moaned as Blaise continued to torture Neville with opened mouthed kisses over every inch of his exposed body. Soon he had his lover on his back writhing beneath him as he muttered the incantation to lube his fingers and Neville's entrance.

"Good," Blaise said grinning. He saw Neville meet his gaze; his lover's eyes were glazed in passion. "I want to watch your face as I give you pleasure."

"Confident of your abilities aren't you," Neville giggled, feeling the blush that spread out over his face. He arched into Blaise's touch reveling in the sensual feel of his hands traversing his nude body. Blaise slid down his body once more to pay homage to his throbbing erection, running his lips and tongue in slow concentric movements over the head, and teasing the slit before engulfing him to the base causing Neville to gasp and whimper in ecstasy.

"B…b…Blaise…oh…Merlin…"

Blaise smiled, his hand finding its destination to slide over Neville's opening seeing Neville's eyes widen slightly. Straitening up, Blaise leaned over his husband and licked the other's neck as his mouth found the Neville's ear. "I love when you moan my name that way." He whispered seductively enjoying his husband's shiver.

Neville didn't reply he merely gave a throaty moan as Blaise continued to tease him with his fingers. Closing his eyes, he swallowed against the pain in his chest. He loved Blaise so much and right now they were getting ready to make a baby together. Just the thought made Neville moan in pleasure, knowing that their love in the next few moments would result in a life that would share both him and Blaise was enough to make him dizzy with joy. Neville's eyes opened wide as he felt Blaise push one lubed finger into him. Tilting his head back, a small gasp escaped him.

"I like that," Blaise said grinning as he watched the other man. Neville was delightfully flushed, his eyes wide and glazed with desire. Leaning down he licked over one of his husband's dusty pink nipples. Another finger found its way into Neville's body pulling another low gasp from the other boy.

"More Blaise," Neville hissed out. "Oh please, I need to feel you inside me."

"That I can do," Blaise said shifting over his beautifully flushed and writhing husband.

Reaching out he grabbed Neville's hips, moving to position himself; he thrust into his lover's trembling body groaning as he slid into the tight heat. Neville made a noise between a cry and a moan and his hands found Blaise's shoulders to dig into, as another passionate moan escaped the boy's mouth. "Oh yes…"

Blaise was worried as Neville had stiffened under him for a moment, until he gasp in pleasure and arch up into Blaise's next stroke.

"Oh…Merlin…you feel so good…" Blaise said slowly pulling out to push back in sliding deep and rubbing sensuously against Neville's prostate. He smiled when Neville arched back, another breathy gasp coming from the boy. Shifting he reached pulling Neville's legs up hearing a groan. He moved, his thrusts becoming faster as he reached out wrapping his hand around his lover's weeping cock.

Blaise leaned down, licking over Neville's lips. He moaned, closing his eyes as he rocked into his slick tightness. Another moan escaped him when Neville's legs tightened around his waist. He groaned, feeling his orgasm closing in and tightened his grip on Neville's cock. He heard a groan, and then felt Neville tighten around him. Blaise cried out, feeling his orgasm run through him.

Leaning slightly, he rested his head against Neville's. Taking a deep breath, Blaise's nostrils filled with Neville's tantalizingly floral scent and the smell of sex. Not wanting to pull out yet, Blaise turned them to their sides and snuggled his exhausted lover close. A few tired kisses later, and they were both asleep; Blaise with a contented smile, and Neville with a joyous grin as he felt the magic throb in his midsection. Oh yes, he knew, at that very moment both his and Blaise's magic was merging together, and a life was being created.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Draco Malfoy-Potter, stormed into the Headmistress's office in a billow of robes that would have made even Severus Snape jealous. There was by all accounts nothing that could have cowed the vengeful man as he glared down his nose aristocratically at Delores Umbridge. Still, the foolish woman sat up straight as if she had nothing to be worried about and was indeed justified in her actions and accusations.

"How dare you attempt to even suggest that my marriage is unlawful and grounds for annulment." The blonde seethed.

Unfortunately, he did not receive an answer as everyone in the room had quickly zeroed in on his round belly and were staring at him dumfounded. Harry. Having followed him in and refused to attempt to stop his angry husband from railing at the individuals sitting in the office. Quite to the contrary, he defiantly wrapped his arms protectively around his lover's waist from behind and glared viciously at the toad faced woman siting rigidly across the room.

"Well…" Umbridge began, before gathering her wits about herself once more and answering. "As you know, you both belong to powerful magical families, and have estates that need to be provided with an heir. How else could we ensure this than to insist upon marriage to eligible witches."

"As you can see, Delores." Harry spat her name out as if it disgusted him to have even uttered the vile word. "Draco and I have more than suitably taken care of the issue of heir apparent as he is currently carrying our first child."

"That's preposterous." She snapped. "Young men cannot have children, it's not possible nor is it natural. You must be using a glamour."

"I assure you, madam." Draco growled. "I am in no way using a glamour, I would not have gone through five months of vomiting and discomfort just to trick you ridiculous lot of fools."

"Then it's true?" Kingsley asked his voice full of wonder and surprisingly pure triumph.

"Yes, Minister." Harry and Draco replied almost simultaneously. "Draco and I are having our first baby together in four months."

"How is this possible?" Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, asked from his seat near the window.

"I found the potion in an ancient book in the family library at Malfoy Manor. With the help of Severus and Mrs. Hermione Weasley, we were able to create the necessary potions and once ingested they created all the organs and accoutrements necessary to facilitate a pregnancy that would be genetically both mine and Harry's child." Draco explained.

"Why this is wonderful." Kingsley beamed. "Mr. Malfoy, you may have saved me much grief from parents of children in same-sex relationships who refuse to marry heterosexually."

"Well," Harry began. "I don't think we were planning to do that, but if it will keep idiots like her from attempting to ruin our lives, that is fine with us."

Delores bristled at the accusation. "This still does not alleviate the fact that you deliberately ignored a Ministry missive, went against policy, and disobeyed the instruction of our Family Affairs office."

Draco rounded on the woman with outrage his wandless magic starting to crackle and affect small objects around Minerva's office. "Now you listen and you listen properly for I will not repeat myself. You may think that you can shove your policies and procedures down the throats of witches and wizards who do not know any better, but you will bloody well think differently when you are dealing with me. My father might have been one nasty bastard when you crossed him, but you have seen nothing if you think that you will do anything to separate my family from me." He growled menacingly.

Dolores paled and scooted further back in her seat.

"You see, this is what I am talking about." She accused shakily. "Now that the Potter, Black, and Malfoy fortunes are intermingled they will be nothing but trouble, we won't be able to control them at all."

At that statement Harry saw red. "You've damn well controlled my life enough, don't you think? It wasn't enough, that I had no childhood thanks to Voldemort and you mindless idiots, now you think you can destroy my marriage, and separate me from my soul mate. Well, you are all out of your fucking minds, because you cannot legally separate Draco and I as we have eternity bonds and to do so would be to break laws that have been existence longer than the ministry itself, so Madam Umbridge you can take you policies and shove them."

Outraged at his response, Umbridge stood up and stalked over to the fireplace. "We'll see about that." She spat before stepping in and disappearing.

A few minutes of strained silence passed and Kingsley finally spoke. "Don't worry boys; I will not be expecting an annulment, in fact." He said with a conspiratorial wink, "I was simply coming over to congratulate you two, on your marriage, and as it appears on your first child as well."

Harry and Draco blushed happily. "Thank you, sir." Harry replied. After a few minutes of conversation, Kingsley excused himself from Minerva's office leaving Harry, Draco, and the headmistress alone to speak about other pressing matters.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you, but we didn't want you to be culpable for anything that the ministry could be upset with." Harry finally spoke up.

Minerva gave them a wry smile. "Apologies aren't necessary boys, I'm just glad you were able to out-smart that horrid woman. To think that after all that she has done the ministry is still keeping her on. Why it is positively disgraceful."

Draco nodded. "I can't believe I actually enjoyed being a part of her inquisitorial squad."

"Well, we all make mistakes." Harry quipped with a grin.

Minvera chuckled. "I am guessing you two will be moving into Draco's suite in the dungeons; correct?"

"Yes." Draco replied. "It will need to be enlarged however, since the baby will need a nursery."

"Not a problem, simply choose a wall, tap the five middle stones and request a new room against that wall. The castle will transfigure the wall." Minerva explained.

"That's amazing." Harry marveled. "I didn't know that the castle could do that!"

Draco laughed throatily. "All magical houses can do that."

"Really?"

"Yes." Draco replied. "It is part of the magic that is spelled into the home when it is constructed, so that as the family grows the home can also."

"That's so impressive." Harry continued. "But, the Weasley house isn't like that?"

"It's probably because they are not a very wealthy family. They may not have been able to afford a true Wizarding home, and chose a normal house."

"May I ask if you are expecting a son or a daughter?" Minerva broke in.

"We're not sure, we haven't asked Madam Pomfrey what the sex is." Draco replied. "I've been waiting to talk to Harry about that actually, since I wasn't sure after the birth if we would still be able to stay here at Hogwarts."

"I don't see why not?" Minerva replied. "My husband lived here with me until his death many years ago, and professor Sinistra's husband lives with her as well."

"Really," Harry asked in surprise. "I didn't know she was married. Why don't we ever see him?"

"Probably because he works in the ministry and is always away on business, or in their apartments. Which I would think is why she never takes meals in the great hall very often."

"Wow," Draco mused. "We've been here for years and even as teacher's there is so much we don't know about Hogwarts."

"Well, we can hardly give up such fine teachers because they have families now can we?" Minerva said with a smile.

"I guess not." Harry replied. "It's a relief though knowing that we can still stay on even though the baby is coming so soon."

Before the conversation made it much farther, Harry reminded them that they needed to have the elves transport Harry's belongings to his new abode, and get settled in before tomorrow since they would have classes to attend to. As Harry and Draco strolled down the corridor toward Draco's rooms, Draco stopped and turned to smile at Harry.

"Let's go see Pomfrey, I kinda want to know now, what we're having." Draco explained. "That way when we spell the new room, mother can shop for baby things and all."

"But I thought you wanted to be surprised?"

"I've had enough surprises for a while." Draco grinned. "I want to be on level playing field for a bit."

"Yeah, I guess." Harry acquiesced. "It's great though, you and Hermione pregnant at the same time. Our children will get to go to Hogwarts together."

"Yeah." Draco sighed. "It was nice going with Pansy, and Blaise, Greg, and Vince."

"Um what happened to Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Draco's face fell momentarily before his Slytherin mask slid into place once more.

"I don't think I am prepared to talk about it yet." Draco murmured. Harry pulled him close in his arms and held him for a moment pressing comforting kisses to his temple and cheeks.

"Don't worry about it love," Harry murmured. "Let's go see Madam Pomfrey, It's been almost a month I don't think she can handle such long absences from my presence. I have my own cot after all."

Draco snorted with laughter. "And well you should, you're always doing something stupid to get yourself landed in the hospital wing."

A little while later saw Harry and Draco waiting patiently for Madam Pomfrey to finish up healing a first year who fell down a flight of trick stairs. Harry would be lying, if he said he wasn't a little nervous, but reasoned that when you found out the sex of your first child it really made things a trifle more real. He was excited definitely, but with the realization that the lump at Draco's middle as actually his son or daughter came the terrifying fear that he would not be an adequate father. Considering his track-record with families, Harry couldn't help being a little fearful that he wouldn't know what to do or would do something completely wrong and disappoint Draco and their child. However, before Harry could continue down his pathway to uncertainty Madam Pomfrey finished and bustle over to Draco's cot.

"So what are you here for today boys?"

"Draco and I wanted to know the sex of the baby." Harry explained as he squeezed Draco's hand lovingly. Trying to stifle his anxiety, Harry allowed his eyes to wander around the…oh so familiar…room, lighting on the cot in the corner with the little golden plaque that read "Harry James Potter: Most frequent occupant."

"Well then," Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue and whipped out her wand muttering a quick incantation over Draco's belly. A moment later her wand glowed with a brilliant blue light. "Congratulations dearies, you're having your very first little boy."

Draco smirked before breaking out in a full blown grin, and Harry's face was plastered with a proud smile. "I told you Malfoy's always have sons."

"Yes love you did." Harry grinned before pressing a tender kiss to his lips. "I'm so very proud of you. We're having our first baby boy."

"Hey," Draco stopped Harry a moment. "I love you more than life itself, but I don't know that I will be wanting to have any more babies after this. It's quite a lot of work you know."

"I don't care if this is our only one." Harry replied. "I just can't believe how lucky we are to get one. I never thought I would being gay and all."

Draco simply wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you madam Pomfrey." Draco sighed contentedly.

"You're welcome lovey." She gave him a motherly smile and excused herself to attend her duties leaving them alone to bask in the glow of their child.

That afternoon, Draco and Harry were enjoying a cup of tea with Ron and Hermione, when their fireplace whooshed and Blaise and Neville stepped through grinning like a pair of love struck fools. Blaise quickly guided Neville into a chair and flopped down unceremoniously on the couch next Draco. Quizzical glances were sent about the room, and Draco was the first to break the silence.

"Blaise, you haven't grinned like that since you fed Pansy's favorite slippers to the giant squid; what are you up to and why was I not invited into the mischief?" Draco drawled slyly.

"Well…" Blaise hedged. "I couldn't very well invite you as it would have been unseemly to share one's marriage bed with someone other than his husband, and it's so much more satisfying to tell the ministry to go fuck themselves than even tossing Pansy's slippers to the squid. Though…the look on her face was bloody priceless."

The room broke into peals of laughter.

"Well, I'm going to assume you're reference to the ministry means that you and Neville are expecting as well then?" Hermione asked.

Neville blushed a brilliant shade of red and smiled. "Yes."

Blaise puffed up like a peacock and fairly preened with pride as everyone congratulated his beautiful Neville on the pregnancy. "You know, our children may even make it into Hogwarts at the same time."

Harry, Draco, Neville, and Hermione groaned at the implications. "No classroom is going to be safe." Ron laughed heartily.

"So I take you're going to be moving into the castle as well, Blaise?" Hermione commented.

"Of course, I cannot allow my husband and future Zabini heirs to be without me." Blaise winked. "Besides, I just married the love of my life, I plan to bugger him into the mattress every night for a very long time."

Neville blushed hotter and Draco couldn't help but sympathize. "Enjoy you're time now darlings." He quipped. "For in a few months you'll be as round and Hermione and I and very nearly to the point of avoiding sex all together when the baby decides to use your spine as a trampoline." Hermione laughed in agreement.

Harry and Ron paled a bit. "You mean you're going to avoid sex soon?" Ron asked in concern.

"Don't even make yourself sound so desperate Ronald." Hermione snapped. "I can very well spell a ten pound medicine ball to your waistline and see how much you enjoy walking around all day before a good long rut in the sheets." Ron looked shocked. "I love you darling, but in another month or two we will be taking a break until our son is born."

"You're having a boy too." Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes," Ron replied. "'Mione checked the other day with the gender spell she found in one of her books."

"That means that our sons will grow up together." Harry was more than a little exited at the prospect. The very thought that his son would grow up with real friends brought tears to his emerald eyes.

"Don't look so disappointed mate." Ron laughed.

"I'm not." Harry explained before pulling Draco close to him. "It's just…I never had friends when I was little because of Dudley and I'm just so happy that our son will." He leaned down and kissed Draco's brow tenderly.

****

It was not a day later before the Daily Prophet was broadcasting the recent marriages of Harry and Draco along with Blaise and Neville. What shocked them more was the open announcement of Draco's pregnancy. Letters began pouring into Draco and Harry's chamber asking for more information on the potions used to make his pregnancy possible and he quickly routed them to Severus to have him handle the response to his potions. Not everyone, however, was happy with the announcement of Harry and Draco's bonding. Lucius Malfoy crumpled the copy of the Daily Prophet in his cell at Azkaban. He knew of his son's liaisons with the Potter brat, but to know that they had married against his permission, and that they were expecting a child, well the reality was more than he could stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The next several weeks passed in relative peace, and soon the end of November was upon them. Everyone prepared for end of term exams and soon Draco would be entering his seventh month of pregnancy. He was fast becoming frustrated with his need to walk slower, but he would not change a moment's discomfort for anything, as he reminded himself that he and Harry were building there family, a family Draco never thought they would get the chance to have. As he set about grading a small mountain of Potions essays, he gave a great sigh. The potions classroom was quite, save for the slow crackle of the fire in the small fireplace close to his desk, and the soft simmering of a potion he was brewing to help Neville along through his first month of morning sickness.

Before long, two hours passed and Draco looked up to see Neville smiling from the doorway as he came in to retrieve his much needed medication. Draco pushed himself away from his desk, ignoring the cluck of Neville's tongue over the parchments bleeding red from Draco's obsessive need to correct everything from punctuation to foolishly thought out arguments that trolls would be embarrassed to claim as their own.

"Merlin's pants, Draco." Neville chuckled. "These aren't first year essays I hope?"

"Third year actually," He drawled with disgust. "It seems they are either not paying attention in class at all, or they have sawdust for brains." He spat over his shoulder from where he was now carefully ladling the potion into small glass vials.

"We'll perhaps they do not understand the lesson."

Draco slowly put his ladle down and turned to look at Neville. "Do you remember what we studied third year, Nev? It was child's play."

"You forget," Neville replied rather sheepishly. "I was never the best potioneer when Snape was teaching me, however, my personal fear of Professor Snape aside, I don't remember doing badly on the essays just the brewing in class."

"Oh I know." Draco sighed before going back to his task. "It's just that the essay was a simple study on the effects of Nightshade in poisons and detecting the ingredient by scent as opposed to taste since it would obviously be the last thing one would ever ingest."

"Oh…" Neville nodded as he walked over to the desk to peruse a few of the essays. "Perhaps," Neville commented after a moment, "If you had the students approach the essay from a Herbological direction. You know, break down and list the plants in the Nightshade family, then associate each plant with the scent and the particular poisons in which they are ingredients. It may not seem so intimidating that way. It's what I always did."

"That's brilliant. You know, Zabini I think I have been wrong about you for a very long time. " Draco grinned as he packed the potions away in a lined box before handing them over. Neville blushed at the statement. "It's about time for dinner isn't it?"

"Yes," Neville replied shrinking the box and slipping into a pocket in his robes. "Harry told me to tell you, he'll be a bit late, he's setting up for another dueling lesson so I offered to escort you up to the Great Hall, us pregnant father's have to stick together."

"Thanks." With a quick wave of his wand, Draco had the essays on his desk stacked and tucked away in a drawer before cleaning the cauldron with a quick _scourgify spell _and following Neville out, setting his wards as he went.

The walk up to the Great Hall was quite. Draco enjoyed walking through the halls when they were empty. Not that he didn't occasionally, enjoy traversing the school when it was buzzing with students moving between classes, but this close to the end of his pregnancy sent his Slytherin sense of self preservation into overdrive, and he was uncomfortable with being jostled and bumped into.

The Great Hall was full as they slipped inside and made their way to the teacher's table to take a seat next to Blaise, who decided to eat with them as he and Neville preferred to sit and chat with their friends and other professors though Blaise was not teaching. Harry eventually made it to the evening meal and pressed a quick kiss to Draco's cheek as he sat next to his husband and filled his plate.

"It's going to be a bit of a late evening." He told them before taking a bite out of his chicken leg. Draco winced as Harry continued talking while he ate. As much as he loved his husband, he still had yet to break him of his Weasley induced eating habits. He had to admit though; Hermione had done a marvelous job on Ron. The redhead seemed to have become decades more refined in months, and Draco attributed it to on Mrs. Hermione Jane Weasley, who could out Dark Lord the Dark Lord with one of her tirades any day.

"So Draco," Blaise struck up a conversation. "I know it's a silly question but have you and Harry begun to think of names for the baby, he's going to be here in two months?"

"Actually, we discussed a few things, but I was thinking of following after mother and using a constellation perhaps. Harry was thinking that we should use his god-father's name."

Neville took a quick sip of his water. "I think the constellation idea is a lovely idea. It's a Malfoy tradition isn't it?"

"With the exception of my father yes; though his name means bringer of light which is grand in its own way." Draco commented, before taking a bite of mashed potatoes. "I just want our son to be healthy so I think we'll wait till he's here before we make a final decision."

"I'll be happy with anything." Harry interjected. "Draco's doing all the work so I'm giving him free reign to decide on the first name but we've already decided to use James as the middle name in honor of my father."

"I think it's a brilliant idea." Neville agreed. "Those of us carrying the babies should get the final say."

"So long as it's not something retarded I don't care what she picks." Ron added from his seat down from Blaise next to Hermione.

"I hardly think I will pick anything retarded Ronald." Hermione sniffed indignantly.

Ron simply rolled his eyes, before kissing his wife's cheek and telling her that he loved her.

The rest of dinner was uneventful, and the couples went their own ways shortly after. Harry walked Draco back to their rooms, before bidding him farewell with a passionate kiss, and heading off to teach his weekly dueling class.

****

While the occupants at Hogwarts continued about their days leading up to Christmas break in blissful ignorance, someone from their not so distant past planned revenge. In a small, compulsively neat office in the Ministry of Magic, instructions were written in perfect script on dainty pink vellum, for the release of Lucius Malfoy to House Arrest on Christmas Day. Due to a startling lack of evidence to convict the former Death Eater, and the "magical" disappearance of his conviction charges from the ministry files courtesy of Dolores Umbridge, it seemed that there was nothing left to hold him on.

The squat toad-faced woman smiled, knowing the Senior Malfoy would never allow such a marriage between his son and Harry Potter, immediately seeking for annulment, which would guarantee that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter would be forced to marry from her perfectly planned lists. _Soul-mates indeed, _she scoffed. _Soul-mates do not exist, and allowing them to birth an abomination will not be tolerated. _

"I will have order." She sniffed.

Rolling up the parchment, she sealed it and sent it directly to Azkaban. A smile of contentment crept onto her deceitful face and she quickly packed away her stationary and apparated from her office, leaving everything neat, clean, and in order.

****

Disorder. Absolute chaos could be the only way to describe Draco as he attempted to pack away his things for their stay at the manor. Christmas break was a mere day away and he had neither the time nor the inclination to prepare for their return home. AS he looked at the pile of clothing on his and Harry's bed he was completely dismayed.

"What's the point," He heaved a great sigh before tossing his favorite sweater against the wall.

"Draco." Harry poked his head into the door way. "Love, why don't you have the elves pack for you?"

"Because they won't know what I want." He replied. "Besides, what's the point, half the things I want to wear don't even fit anymore, because I look like a bloody whale."

Harry walked quickly into the room dodging another balled up sweater as he went before pulling Draco into his arms. "I don't think you're beautiful the way you are I know you're beautiful the way you are. There is nothing that takes my breath away more than knowing you sacrificed so much of yourself to carry a peace of me with you. You're love made this possible." Harry reminded him, his voice rich and soothing against Draco's ear. "And besides, you are my bloody whale and I love you."

Draco pulled him into a brief if not exasperated kiss. "Only you, Harry James Malfoy-Potter could say something so incredibly romantic and still end up insulting me at the same time."

Harry chuckled before walking to his bureau and pulling out a neatly wrapped package. "I was going to wait till Christmas to give this to you, but I think a bit of cheering up is in order."

Draco quickly snatched the package wrapped in Slytherin green and tore into it. He smiled up at his husband as he pulled out a beautiful dove gray sweater. The fabric felt to him to be demiguise hair.

"It's charmed, love." Harry explained. "The sweater will always fit the wearer perfectly."

"But I'm pregnant." Draco reminded. "I don't think that counts."

"It does when I had it made at a maternity shop." Harry replied. "Though the seamstress wondered why I wanted it to look more masculine."

Draco chuckled. "Thank you."

"I love you." Harry replied. "Just seeing you smile is worth it for me."

"Well then," Draco smirked, "Let me slip this on and I will toss the rest of the stuff I want on the bed so Winky can pack it up for me."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking perhaps that I should stop by my classroom so that I can pick up the essays I need to finish grading that way I can get them done some time over break." Draco explained as he slipped his new sweater over his head and pulled it into place. Taking a moment, Draco walked quickly over to the bathroom to admire himself in his new outfit.

Harry nodded and followed Draco out of their bedroom. The rest of the evening went by quietly, Harry and Draco spent a little while talking with Ron and Hermione, before retiring for to their rooms and getting ready for bed since they were planning to leave rather early the next morning to be home at Malfoy Manor in time to decorate the Christmas trees in the entry hall and the sitting room. As Harry and Draco sat enjoying the softly crackling fire and the lovely shadows that danced around the walls, Draco turned to Harry and smiled.

"I want to show you another memory."

Harry glanced up at him and nodded. He placed his tea on the table and waited as Draco summoned his pensieve and case of memories. Draco could not help but be a bit apprehensive as he shifted through the small silvery vials that held his most precious memories. He wanted to be sure that he picked the correct memory to show Harry and hoped against hope that Harry would remember as well one day.

"What are you planning to show me, love?"

"You'll see soon enough." Draco replied as he pulled the vial he was looking for out from the others and listlessly swished it contents around for a moment."

Sliding the bowl closer, Draco pulled the ornately carved glass stopper from the vial and poured the contents into the bowl. In the next moment, Harry and Draco were standing in the room they had once shared.

_"Where are we?" Harry murmured looking around at the tapestry covered walls and the leather furniture._

_"Our old room."_

_Before Harry could ask another question, however, the door burst open and the Harry and Draco of the past stormed inside profanities flying. _

_"How the bloody hell do you think I am going to get anything done with you stuck with me everywhere?" Harry shrieked._

_Draco rounded on him throwing his book-bag on the floor as he began his tirade. "Well, if it weren't for your foolish idea to avoid me and skip class Dumbledore would not have put this fucking proximity spell on us."_

_"My idea," Harry's voice raised several decibels as he shouted back at the irate blonde. "If you weren't so bloody fucking annoying I wouldn't have tried avoiding you. You fucking ruin everything."_

_The room seemed to shake at that statement as Draco become more enraged. "Well, if I had not been forced into abstinence for the last bloody month, maybe I wouldn't be so annoying."_

_"You can't blame this on sex." Harry snapped back._

_"Just because you're The Boy-Who's-Never-Been-Laid doesn't mean the rest of us are." Draco snapped. _

_"Shut up Malfoy, It's not my problem that you spread your legs for all and sundry."_

_Draco whirled around to glare at Harry. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Well, you bloody ponce, it's not my fault you haven't been getting any." Harry replied before storming into the bedroom._

_"You're damn right it's your fault." Draco shouted. "It's certainly not my fault you wake up on top of my every morning with a bloody basilisk standing up in your drawers."_

_Harry turned a brilliant shade of red and refused to look at the other boy. What was he supposed to say, that every night for a month he had dreamed of Draco naked and sprawled beneath him. He couldn't help but stare down at the stone floor in mortification. _

_"Look at me when I'm speaking to your damn it." Draco snapped coming to stand directly in front of the brunette._

_"Shut up." Harry yelled. "Just shut up." He could no longer hold his magic under control and the books on their shelves were starting to tremble._

_"Shit." Draco swore. He was well aware of what happened when Harry lost control of his magic, but he didn't know what to do to stop it. _

_Tears were forming in Harry's eyes. "You'll never understand." His voice held a cold distant quality that Draco was not familiar with. The books began to shake harder and some of the trinkets on Draco's bureau started to rattle as well._

_"Potter, you have to calm down." Draco warned. The room was starting to crackle with energy. Without thinking about the consequences, Draco did the only thing that came to mind. He crossed the small distance between them and wrapped Harry in his arms, refusing the boys struggles to let go. "I…I…can't believe I'm going to say this Potter…but…I'm sorry." _

_Harry blinked. Had he truly heard Draco correctly? The Draco Malfoy had just apologized to him it all seemed surreal in that moment. Well, Harry thought, consequences be damned and he leaned in to tentatively press his lips to Draco's silky smooth ones. The books stopped shaking, the trinkets quit rattling and Draco's heart felt as though it were about to burst from his chest. After pushing away the shock of the moment, Draco pressed back in return, allowing his lips to part so that he could run his tongue over the seem of the other boy's lips. Harry thought his breathing would never return. He was standing in his bedroom, the bedroom he shared with Draco Malfoy, and he was locked in the blonde's embrace sharing his first kiss with another boy. It was both exquisite and terrifying at the same time. _

The Harry and Draco of the future watched their younger selves in their first passionate embrace with smiles.

"I never would have guessed our first kiss would be the result over a fight about you not having sex." Harry chuckled.

Draco grinned. "You try sleeping in bed with the hottest boy in school and not getting a chance to slip into his pants and see how you like it. Besides, waking up to you with your hard-on pressed into my ass every morning is enough to drive a monk into insanity."

_The kiss soon grew in intensity from the simple press of lips to a furious duel of tongues as Draco attempted to taste every inch of his enemy's succulent mouth. Harry on the other hand was overwhelmed by the sensations. After a month of dreams about the gorgeous blonde, he was pressed against the bedpost as Draco devoured his mouth and Harry reveled in it. When they finally broke apart, Draco was gasping for air, and Harry was panting weakly and sagging against the post holding him up. _

_"That…was…that…" Draco gasped in a deep breath. "No one…no one…can know…"_

_Harry shared a meaningful glance with the other boy, and noted the fear in the silvery depths of his eyes and nodded in agreement. "This can never be mentioned."_

Harry and Draco faded out of the memory and returned to their places on the sofa once more. The first to speak was Harry who smirked at his husband before pulling him close.

"So you thought I was hot all along?"

Draco blushed. "Just because I hated you, didn't mean I couldn't appreciate your amazing bum and gorgeous green eyes." The blonde explained. "Your hair, however, was something I just had to learn to live with. You told me once that it never could be controlled. I even seem to remember a story about your awful aunt cutting it, and it growing back over night."

A deep chuckle followed Draco's confession. "That's about right. I only hope our son doesn't have the same problem."

"He's half Malfoy," Draco scoffed. "His hair will be nothing but perfect."

Unable to suppress a smile, Harry beamed at his husband. "I love you." Draco leaned in a pressed a contented kiss to his lips. "With that in mind, let's get ready for bed so we can head home tomorrow."

"Actually," Draco cut him off. "I spoke with Blaise and he promised to see the Slytherins to the trains so we could floo home this evening. I wanted to surprise mother since she won't be expecting us until tomorrow we can floo directly to my bedroom in the manor and have breakfast with her in the morning."

There were not words to describe to Harry how much he loved Draco. He never thought he would see a side to the blonde that was so sweet and considerate, having grown up with the blonde's nasty streak. But being married to him, and falling in love with him for the second time, Harry was over the moon knowing that Draco was more than a snotty Slytherin mask. Hoisting his husband up from the sofa, Harry walked with him back into their bedroom only to be pleasantly surprised that the house elves had quickly and quietly finished Draco's packing leaving their trunks standing at the foot of the bed ready for them to depart. It was as Harry took his time to look around their room that he realized how much his life had changed. Instead of just his things on the bureau there was a subtle intermingling of both his and Draco's things, photo's of them before the final battle that Draco had framed, their wedding pictures, colognes and other incidentals that showed how easily they mixed their lives together never to be separated again even on the superficial level.

"Are you ready to go?" Draco asked grasping the handle on his trunk and rolling it toward the door.

"Yep." Harry answered with a smirk.

Draco tingled with excitement. He was about to spend his first Christmas at the manor with the man he loved, his wonderful husband Harry James Malfoy-Potter. "Let's go home, my love."

After they reached the manor, Draco instructed the elves that they were not under any circumstances to alert his mother to their arrival. As Tiffy popped out of their room, Harry and Draco disrobed and got into bed allowing the stresses of the semester and the ministry to dissipate even if it were for a few days. Nothing, if Draco could help it, was going to ruin this holiday. Nothing!

The next morning, Harry rolled over to see his handsome blonde husband snuggled into the covers with an adorably contented smile on his beautiful face. Unable to resist the sight before him, Harry leaned over and pressed a light kiss to Draco's slack lips. His eyes fluttered open at the brush of Harry's lips, and Draco smiled up at him before stretching and running a hand over his distended tummy. "What time is it?"

Harry grabbed his wand and did a quick tempus charm and waited to see the silvery numbers appear. 8:02, appeared in wisps of silver smoke.

"Mother should have just gone down for breakfast." Draco explained.

"Do you want to go down and meet her?" Harry asked.

Draco sat up and slid from the bed. "Just put your dressing gown on. Mother always let me go to breakfast in my pajamas when I came home from school. Sort of a vacation you know.

Harry nodded with a grin. "Well my wicked little husband you'd best put something on or you'll give the elves a shock." Harry warned as he crossed the room to wrap Draco's naked body in his arms. "If you don't hurry I might not be able to let you go down to breakfast for want of ravishing this delectable body of yours." Draco drew Harry's face down to his and kissed him passionately before pulling away to slip into his pajamas and dressing gown.

Soon they were giggling as they walked down the stairs toward the dinning room, stopping every few feet to share kisses here and there. As they pushed open the doors holding hands and laughing Draco announced their presence happily.

"Surprise, mother." He proclaimed jubilantly. His eyes zeroed in on the two individuals sitting at the table and he skidded to a halt Harry walking into him and nearly tipping him over. Draco clutched at Harry to regain his balance as the meager color he had drained from his pale visage.

"Father…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

To say that both Harry and Draco were shocked to see Lucius Malfoy standing in front of the grand windows, curtains swept back dressed in his usual Malfoy splendor, albeit a bit the worse for wear after his lengthy stint in Azkaban, would have been an understatement. In fact, Draco in his pregnant state backed away fearfully clutching at Harry's arms for protection.

"Come now, Draco." Lucius drawled disdainfully. "Malfoys never show fear. Have you forgotten that since you left me to rot in prison?"

Draco pulled himself up regally standing at his full five foot and seven inches and replied. "If I recall correctly, father, you landed yourself in prison without any help from me. You've never needed any of our help to get there." If it were not for his pregnancy, Harry would have thought the old Malfoy of his school days had returned from Draco's chilly reply. Nevertheless, Harry wrapped his arms tighter around his husband protectively before glaring menacingly at Lucius over Draco's shoulder.

"Ah yes." Lucius sneered. "My new son-in-law." The words were spat out as if Lucius could not abide them in his mouth. "It would seem my family has done quite well for themselves in my absence. Nuptials, an heir, teaching at Hogwarts—what else could they have possibly done to return the family name to such glittering innocence?"

Draco was the first to answer. "My choices had absolutely nothing to do with returning the glitter to the family after you so aptly tarnished it father. I was simply making my own choices for once." Narcissa cringed at Draco's answer knowing her husband's temper for what it was and hoped for Draco's sake that he controlled it.

Harry had been taking in the scene silently. He was neither shocked nor overwhelmed by the cold demeanor emanating for the Malfoy men of whom he now belonged. However, Harry could not resist the urge to press a light kiss to Draco's neck to remind him he was there. "Lord Malfoy," Harry began. "For what it is worth, I hold no ill will toward you. The war is over, and I wish nothing more than to spend my life loving your son and our child. I will not do anything to antagonize you if that is your worry, I just ask that you allow Draco and I our happiness, such as it is."

Narcissa smiled at her son-in-law. It was not everyday she met someone who could so amply put her thickheaded husband in his place and relished the opportunity to watch Harry do so. Lucius, on the other hand, appraised Harry with a raised eyebrow—which Harry realized must be a Malfoy trait—and snorted in disgust. The room remained in silence as Lucius left his place in front of the window to take his place at the breakfast table before waving a gracious hand at the other two seats indicating that Harry and Draco should join them.

"It seems, as I have been informed by your mother, that you two are soul-bonded. Am I correct?"

Draco blushed but smiled. "Yes, father we are, and have been long before the ceremony ever took place."

Lucius nodded, albeit coldly in response. "Then it seems there is nothing I can do but welcome Harry into the family."

Startled, was not the word that came to Narcissa's mind when she thought back to her husband's acquiescence. More astounded than anything, that the great Lucius Malfoy would so easily bend in defeat to an enemy even if that perceived enemy were his son's husband.

"So when am I to be expecting my grandchild?" Lucius asked almost pleased.

Harry answered proudly, as any expectant father would. "Your grandson will be here in two months time." He gazed lovingly over at Draco who caressed the swell of his tummy with such a serene expression on his face that even Lucius was shocked to watch the exchange.

After breakfast, the Malfoy family retired to the sitting room to fill Lucius in on the happenings of the school year and explain the frustration they were suffering due to the recently enacted marriage law. Harry was surprised that Lucius found the law to be so distasteful, but after listening to him rant for several minutes over the Ministry's total disregard for tradition he was not at all surprised.

"Why this is simply ridiculous." Lucius spat. "I am aware that I was released with the intent of having me sever your marriage bond, but even I must admit that it would be far from fair to deny someone their chosen spouse, even if we fought on opposite sides of the war."

Narcissa nodded proudly at her husband. "What's done is done. And I will not stand for that horrid woman trying to tell me that I have no right to chose who my child will marry and who he will not. Am I not a pureblooded mother following the traditions of our family for centuries? I will make that choice, and I have chosen Harry as a worthy son for my Draco, and damn that woman for trying to usurp my rights as his mother."

Draco could not have been happier with his mother than at that moment. To know that she whole-heartedly approved of Harry meant everything to him. "Isn't there someway that the marriage law can be completely rescinded?"

Lucius thought for a moment. "There is, however, it would not be an easy battle to have it done."

Harry looked up at his father-in-law curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Lucius began. "It has to do with ancient laws. Our customs, especially those of pureblood families are usually unquestioned. However, in the last hundred years or so it has become increasingly difficult to keep ourselves separate—thus the appeal of the Dark Lord, however misguided it may have been. You may not believe me, Harry, but ruling the world was never my ambition. I, like many others, simply want to reclaim my rights and live in peace. The problem, however, is that the Ministry sees fit to control us, our magic, our choice in whom we would choose our children to marry to say the least. It was the promise of freedom from the ministry that held such overwhelming appeal to me."

"That lapse in judgment aside, how do we combat Umbridge's plan to sever my bond with Draco?" Harry asked, tightening his hold on his husband.

"We go to the top of course." Lucius explained. "Malfoys never wait to be struck, we always strike first and the minister if I am not correct is a friend of yours is he not?"

Harry nodded. Not sure how that could help anything seeing as Kingsley signed the bill into law. "But how could Kingsley help? He signed the law into existence."

"But surely, he never assumed that there would be anyone like Delores attempting to circumvent the rights of purebloods to choose their children's spouses. More to the point, he was already been witness to two attempts to stop pureblood families from marrying due to same-sex preferences, has he not?"

"Well yes." Draco nodded. "But Kingsley himself is pureblooded, he wouldn't want any to usurp the right of he and his wife choosing Angelica's husband when she comes of age."

"I should think not." Narcissa huffed.

"Then, I shall research more of the old laws, in our family's library and we shall see to it that the Minister becomes informed of that woman and her schemes." Lucius deliberated before standing and heading directly for the library.

"Father," Draco stopped him with his softly spoken entreaty. "It is almost Christmas, wouldn't you rather rest and spend some time with us today, we haven't decorated the tree in the hall together since I was little."

Lucius smiled, as if remembering many fond memories. "I think that I would love to decorate the tree with my family."

Harry couldn't help the peace that swept over him at hearing that single word. Family, it was almost surreal that he should have finally have a family and that family be the Malfoys. Never in a million years did he think he would be so blissfully happy, so completely in love, and so emboldend that he could take on the whole of the ministry if they even thought for a second they could take his Draco away from him.

Later that afternoon: Harry, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, and surprisingly Severus all convened in the grand foyer to decorate the Malfoy family tree. Apparently, the tree was the first to ever be cut and placed in the hall at the completion of the manor some four hundred years before and had been charmed to always remain alive and flourishing. One by one, each family member took an ornament and placed it upon the tree until all fifteen foot of the small green mountain of a tree glowed in resplendent glory. It was during this time that Draco plucked up enough courage to hug his father.

"Father," Draco asked, a bit more like himself than he had been in some months. "Would you like to feel your grandson?"

Lucius was stunned that Draco would ask, but unable to quell his curiosity, He reached out and placed a hand on his son's distended abdomen. It was only a moment before he was rewarded with the strong kick of a little foot against his palm.

"I remember, the very first time, you moved." Narcissa murmured. "Lucius nearly had a fit. He was so excited I was afraid that he would have an attack."

"There is nothing, like feeling your son for the first time, knowing that he is there because of how much you love one another." Lucius replied to the shock of everyone else.

"Well," Severus interrupted after casting a quick tempus, "If you will excuse me, I do have somewhere I must go."

"But Sev, you've only been here for a few hours." Draco whined.

"Yes," Severus nodded. "And I will return, however, I have things I must do before that can happen."

Draco grumbled, and put on his best pregnant pout before being whisked upstairs by his husband leaving Narcissa, Lucius and Severus chuckling in amusement at how well, Harry handled the spoiled blonde. After a few moments, Narcissa turned to look at her oldest and dearest friend with a knowing smile.

"You know, Severus, you are always welcome to bring you're werewolf to visit. It is not as though we will toss him out."

Severus blushed scarlet at the implications; believing for all the world that he and Remus had managed to keep their relationship secret the last few years.

"Oh please." Narcissa scoffed at Snape's incredulous look. "You surely didn't think for moment that I wouldn't have figured it out. I've seen the sparkle in your eyes when you speak of him, that Lucius always gave me." She grinned.

Lucius chuckled at his wife's comment. "You really look at him like you're about to devour him?"

Severus wasn't sure how to answer and heaved a sigh of relief when Narcissa replied for him. "I wouldn't say devour, darling, more like worship and protect for all time."

A scarlet blush painted Severus cheeks as they stood in the foyer. "Although," Narcissa spoke once again. "I've seen the devouring look a few times when Severus didn't think I was looking."

"Cissy, if you're quite finished." Severus demanded. "I am in need of meeting my wolf as you so aptly described him."

"You will bring him back for dinner I hope?" Narcissa asked. "He is Harry's only family and I don't suppose he wants to spend his evening alone."

Severus sighed in resignation. "Yes, Cissy I'll bring him home for Christmas dinner."

****

After apparating into Grimmauld Place, Severus meandered his way through the house to the library knowing that Remus would most likely be reading or something equally relaxing. Once he found his lover, Severus could not resist, leaning over the wingback and pressing a kiss to Remus's temple. "I've missed you all week." Remus murmured as he closed his book and leaned up, for another kiss, shivering at the feel of Severus's silky lips on his.

"Narcissa wants you to come to the manor for Christmas." Severus explained after breaking their kiss.

"And are you alright with this, love?"

"It matters not to me." He replied. "However, you should be warned Lucius has be remanded to the manor on permanent house arrest."  
"That's what Arthur told me this morning." Remus nodded. "Any idea why?"

"Yes," Severus replied. "It appears that one Dolores Umbridge is determined to sever my or rather our godsons' marriage bond and thought Lucius would be an easy method for doing so."

Remus growled indignantly. "How dare she? Lucius isn't going to go along with it is he?"

Severus shook his head. "Quite to the contrary he seems to have made up to Potter and is helping Draco contest the lot of it. Seems that Lucius is infuriated actually. The very thought that in his absence the Ministry would attempt to circumvent his wife's decision to personally approve her son's choice, has been the twig of the proverbial broom."

"Well," Remus grinned. "I never thought I would see the day when the great Lucius Malfoy would helping Harry Potter stay married to his only son."

A rumbling chuckle burst out of Severus throat. "Neither did I beloved. Neither did I."

Remus stood up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck pulling him down into a passionate kiss. "Since you're me my love, why don't we make the most of it?"

Rather than respond verbally, Severus pulled out his wand and with a quick flick of his wrist vanished their clothing before pulling Remus down onto the rug in front of the fireplace. Remus groaned in pleasure as Severus began his foray over the werewolf's chest kissing and nibbling as he pleased.

"I suppose, this is you're way of securing me for dinner at Malfoy Manor, is it not?" Remus gasped out between moans from Severus' ministrations.

"I rather think it is…"

The only response, Severus received was a strangled whimper of ecstasy. With his trademark Slytherin smirk, Severus proceeded to make his lover scream.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The Christmas season seemed to be in full swing with no problems or opposition. Harry and Draco spent Christmas morning exchanging gifts with their family, while Remus and Severus spent a quite Christmas morning together by the fire in Grimmauld Place exchanging gifts, and softly murmured words of affection. It was early in the afternoon when Harry and Draco flooed over to the Burrow to share gifts with the Weasley's every expanding brood. As they sat around the magically enlarged living room, chatting and drinking **Arthur's Special Secret Recipe Eggnog, **Harry felt like nothing could possibly ruin his happiness. The afternoon was spent in amiably chatter as everyone discussed the upcoming birth of the newest additions the Weasley family, Harry and Draco included, and Mrs. Weasley fretted over the yarn she would need for baby blankets and booties.

"I still can't believe you got Malfoy up the duft, mate." George laughed as he watched Harry and Draco cuddling in the love-seat.

"That's just because you're jealous, Harry got to me first." Draco chided with a laugh.

"I may fancy blokes, but that don't mean I like'm flouncy like you." George replied.

"Yeah, George here likes the manly types, makes him feel all helpless cause he's the flouncy type himself." Fred laughed clapping his blushing brother on the back.

The entire group laughed heartily at that, though Percy couldn't help but blush at the innuendos.

"You boys behave." Molly commanded in a tone that said the Weasley Matriarch has spoken and arguments would not be heard.

Arthur, however was the one to finally change the subject. "Not that I enjoy bringing up bad news, I should probably tell you that we're experiencing some serious opposition to the growing number of same sex couples requesting bonding certificates from the ministry. It seems that in light of you're success, Dolores has begun to make up new legislation almost on a daily basis trying to deny these new couples the rights to their choice of bond partners."

Harry scowled. "I don't understand what that woman's problem is?"

"Dolores is from an older school of thought that many of the rest of us." Bill interjected. "She believes that anything out of the ordinary, as far as her ideas are concerned, should be disbanded or destroyed in any way possible."

Draco rubbed his tummy absently as he spoke. "My father is attempting to locate the old pureblood marriage rights to see if there is anyway that we can completely wipe out the new marriage law completely."

"Your dad's been let out?" Ron gasped.

"Yes, though it will be permanent house arrest. It appears to have been Umbridge's doing." Draco replied. "He believes she thought that he would contest my bonding and have it severed since she was unsuccessful."

"And your father didn't?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No he said that in his absence my mother had every right to approve of my chosen bondmate and that if mother approved he was satisfied. Although, I believe the fact that we're soul-bound helped. My father may have done some terrible things but he can never be accused of not loving mother and I completely."

Harry snuggled Draco closer to him. "I love you too." He murmured in his love's ear.

"Umm…yes…though I rather think I have cornered the market on loving you Harry Potter." Draco whispered back with a laugh.

"Has Umbridge shown her hand at all directly?" Hermione asked.

"Well, aside from releasing father, no." Draco replied with a huff. "Though it seems that she is taking this from the political angle as much as she can."

"At this point in the game we are probably going to have to wait and see what happens. Though I think that this is just another ploy to exact revenge on Harry and the wealthy pure-bloods she doesn't have in her control."

"While I have you here, Hermione, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Diagon Alley before the New Year?" Draco asked.

"Oh that's sounds wonderful." Hermione beamed. "I've been meaning to pick up a few things for the nursery before school starts anyway."

"Precisely my plan."

"Don't you want us to come?" Ron asked.

"Ron, love, you have about as much taste as cabbage." Hermione giggled before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"True enough." Ron replied a bit pink in the cheeks.

"My taste isn't that bad." Harry interjected.

"Love, think of this as a 'Mother's Day Out' sort of thing." Draco chuckled.

The following morning saw Draco, Hermione, Molly, and Narcissa strolling down Diagon Alley chatting amicably. Their first stop Madam Malkin's branch of children's robes and accessories where both robes and infants clothing was ordered and requested to be owled to Hogwarts. After a few hours of shopping both Draco and Hermione were exhausted and finally petitioned to stop at Florean Fortisques Ice cream parlor for refreshments. As the sat enjoying their desserts, they discussed names for the babies tossing ideas around back and forth.

"I thought you were planning to use a constellation." Hermione asked between bites of lemon ice cream drenched in caramel and cockroach clusters.

"Well there aren't a lot more of constellations for boys that sound very good. We were thinking of Scorpius perhaps or maybe instead of an entire constellation we could use a star and name him after Sirius."

"Those are lovely choices, Draco." His mother interjected ever the proud Malfoy Matriarch.

"We'll Ron suggested Rupert, but I must say it leaves me uninspired. Besides, I've done all the hard work so far and I think I should have the majority vote—so to speak." Hermione explained. "I rather like the idea of something a bit more classical." Hermione's voice trailed off as a blast decimated the store front sending the little group sprawling to the ground in a shower of glass. In the mayhem, Draco was unable to see the source of the blast having been sent backwards. He tried to reach for his wand, but was stopped as he was quickly grabbed and port-keyed away.

When the commotion finally settled, Hermione looked about calling out for Molly and the rest only to find that Draco and Narcissa were missing. "Molly!" Hermione shrieked as she saw her mother-in-law out cold on the ground. Pulling out her wand, Hermione quickly enerverated her.

"Hermione," Molly asked in a dazed voice. "What in Merlin's name happened?"

"I'm not sure, but Draco and Mrs. Malfoy are gone." Hermione sounded worried.

"Are you all right though dear?" Molly asked. "Is the baby okay?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yes, he's just a bit agitated right now."

"We need to contact Harry." Molly said sternly all business now. Hermione pulled the necklace from under her robes out and pressed the center. In no more than thirty seconds, Ron, Harry, and the twins aparated to the spot.

"What is what's happened?" Harry asked frantically.

Hermione thanked her stars that she had insisted they continue to keep the coins for emergencies even making Fred and George wear them for added back-up.

"There was some sort of explosion, and when we woke up Draco and Mrs. Malfoy were gone." Hermione explained. Ron was on his knees in seconds checking his wife over for any injuries.

"The baby," Ron questioned. "He's alright?"

"Yes, love, he's fine." Hermione replied with a reassuring kiss to his cheek.

"What do you mean Draco is gone?" Harry asked his voice low and menacing.

"We were all sitting here having ice-cream discussing baby names, and the like, when there was an explosion that threw us to the floor. When I came to Draco and Narcissa were gone."

Harry saw red, and immediately the room started to shake and objects rattled. "He's been taken."

"We think so." Molly interjected.

"Fred and George I wanted you to apparate directly to Malfoy Manor and tell Lucius what has happened. Ron and I are going to the ministry." Fred and George nodded and disappeared with a pop leaving Ron, Hermione, Harry and Molly in Fortiscue's.

"'Mione, I want you and mum to go home to the burrow, I'll tell dad what's happened when we get to the ministry." Hermione and Molly nodded and apparated home without question leaving an angry Ron and a positively livid Harry Potter.

"Harry, mate." Ron tried to catch Harry's attention. "You need to calm down."

"What?" Harry growled.

"You have to calm down." Ron repeated. "We have to have our wits about us when we go in there."

"My husband has been stolen from me." Harry seethed. "If I don't hex everyone on sight, we're having a good day."

"I know." Ron nodded sympathetically. "But, if we want to catch Umbridge we cannot go in there like crazed fools."

Harry finally nodded his understanding before bending forward and resting his hands on his knees to take a few deep breaths. As he stood up, Lucius, Fred, and George apparated back to the scene and Lucius looked positively feral.

"Where is my wife?"

"We aren't sure." Harry replied. "We reckon that Umbridge has taken Narcissa and Draco as a means of encouraging us to cave to her demands."

"Very well." Lucius voice dripped venom. "As it happens my signet ring carries a droplet of both Draco and Narcissa's blood. I should be able to apparate directly to wherever they are or at least to a reasonably close location, wards permitting of course."

"Then we go there first." Harry growled.

"No." Ron interjected.

"No!" Lucius and Harry barked. "Why not?"

"We go to Kingsley." Ron replied. "As an auror, if Umbridge is responsible, we need proof. By bringing Kingsley, we have a ministry witness that can be trusted so that they don't think you're making all of this up."

Lucius and Harry nodded reluctantly. "Fred, can you go to Hogwarts, we may need Madam Pomfrey incase Draco or Narcissa have been hurt." Fred nodded. George spoke up as Fred disappeared with a pop. "I'm going to get Remus and Snape, for back up."

After a few minutes, everyone was assembled and they Apparated directly into the ministry's designated apparition foyer. Lucius strode purposefully down the halls as if his time in Azkaban had never happened at all, and for once Harry couldn't help but be just a bit impressed by the imposing figure of Lord Lucius Malfoy. Ignoring Kingsley's secretary, they barged into his office like a small army.

"Excuse me." Kingsley looked shocked at the sudden intrusion as he closed the folder he had been perusing. "Harry, what brings you to my office so unexpectedly?"

"My husband and mother-in-law were attacked and kidnapped from Fortiscue's this afternoon." He explained matter-of-factly.

"And we know this how?" Kingsley asked though, Harry was certain the older man believed him.

"My wife and mother were with them shopping for baby things." Ron interjected. "They stopped for ice cream and there was an explosion, Hermione said that they were toppled from the seats and when she came round both Draco and Narcissa had been taken."

"And you're certain they would not have left of their own accord?" Kingsley asked.

"Draco and Hermione are due within days of one another, they are close friends." Harry answered. "He would never leave her and not check to make sure that she was okay. My husband could be hurt, my child could be in danger."

"Minister." Lucius finally spoke up from where he stood at the back of the little group watching the exchange.

"Lucius." Kingsley growled. "I have heard about your happy accident of sorts. I'm sorry that it seems we have wrongly accused you yet again."

Lucius bowed his head regally. "That is not the issue. We believe that Dolores Umbridge may have had something to do with this. She contacted me after my release insisting that as the newly re-established Lord of Malfoy Manor it was my responsibility to have my son's marriage annulled. I believe that she would not stopped at something like this, considering she tried to have my son-in-law kissed by dementors when he was still in school. It is clear she is not within her right mind."

Kingsley nodded, the light of his office reflecting off the top of his bald head. He then stood from behind his desk and moved toward the door. "If you will follow me gentlemen," He directed.

Harry, Lucius, Ron and the twins followed closely behind him as Kingsley walked toward the Department of Wizarding Family Services. Not uttering a single word, Kingsley walked into Dolores Umbridge's office, cast an _incarcerous _immediately, and leveled his steely gaze on the perpetrator.

"Dolores," Kingsley finally spoke as the woman blustered irately from her seat where she could not move to retrieve her wand.

"What is the meaning of this?" She shrieked. "I should have known you would be the cause of this, Potter."

"Dolores," Kingsley snapped drawing her attention back to him once more. "It seems that these gentlemen have some very distressing accusations regarding your current position as department head of this division. In fact, due to the current circumstances, I will be removing you from your office pending further investigation."

Umbridge turned several shades of red and the paled at Kingsley's final statement. "How dare you? Do you have any idea the dedication I have put into the ministry over the years?"  
Harry sneered at that statement. "Yeah, you would think that torturing school children was dedication alright."

Lucius nudged his son-in-law to get Harry to watch himself. Harry looked at Lucius in confusion, and the elder Malfoy simply shot him a look that said 'we need her cooperation, wait till later' and Harry nodded in agreement.

"As I'm sure you have a myriad of reasons to dislike my son-in-law, and I'm sure that some of them are valid," Lucius drawled disdainfully, "You overstepped those boundaries the moment you attempted to usurp the right of a pureblood family to choose a suitable mate for the heir. Furthermore, you have deeply insulted me by abducting my wife and son."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dolores shrieked. "I have never been so insulted in my life."

Ron took that moment to add his two cents by striding forward and slamming a bottle of veritaserum onto the desk. "You know nothing of insults. You have not only caused unnecessary trouble to my very dear friends, you had the gall to attack my wife—my pregnant wife—might I add, and my mother." Ron snarled. "Do not make the mistake of thinking that this will go unnoticed. I will do everything, and I mean everything it takes, to prove you are guilty and then I'll haul you off to Azkaban myself."

"You can't do this to me." Dolores screeched desperately.

Kingsley glared at her in disgust. "I think you'll find that as the Minister of Magic I can." Dolores tried to cringe away in her chair but the ropes holding her prevented it.

Without any further delay, Ron administered the veritaserum and it was a matter of moments before Umbridge was spilling everything to them. Harry seethed at the depths that vile woman had sank in an attempt to further control his life.

"Do you know where Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco Malfoy-Potter are being held captive?"

Dolores glared at her accusers before answering against her will. "They are being held at the Umbridge family estate in Bordeaux France."

"France?" Kingsley asked.

"In France they are no longer under the British Ministry's jurisdiction and therefore cannot be extradited without the authority of the French Ministry." Dolores explained proudly. "They are never coming back until this farce of a marriage is dissolved and that abomination the Malfoy brat is carrying has been gotten rid of."

Harry could not control the burst of magic that left his body as he struck her with the strength of a blast that shook the walls. "Never say anything so disrespectful about my husband and my son again." He snarled so viciously, that the others took a step back.

"Rage all you like," The toadish woman laughed maniacally. "The British Ministry of Magic has no authority in France, and my home is under Fidelius charm with the French Minister as the secret keeper and he is in no way obligated to tell you where."

"That Delores is where you're wrong." Lucius replied his voice cold as steel. "My cousin Fiona is married to the minister and while he may not be obligated to tell Minister Shaklebolt anything, he certainly will when he realizes that his own family is in danger."

Umbridge paled not having thought to check for marital connections between the Malfoys and the French Ministry. "I doesn't matter," She insisted. "By now they will have managed to rid Draco of the child anyway."

Harry saw red and lost control of his wandless magic completely. With a snarl, he managed to strip the disgusting pink office of it's obnoxious plates full of yowling, hissing, and spitting cats causing them to shatter everywhere. "Kingsley, you're floo connection is linked directly to the ministries of all major countries correct?"

Kingsley nodded. Harry did not say anything else he simply turned on his heel and strode from the office the way they had come earlier. The others followed not bothering to ask what Harry was planning, already expecting him to do as he always had, go in head first and wing it from there. And strangely they were all pretty okay with that.

Just as they walked back into the Minister's office, Minerva McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey stepped from the flames both distressed at the news that the twins had given them earlier.

"Forgive us for taking so long," Minerva begged. "Poppy had a bit of difficulty locating me, we were having trouble with a small explosion in the kitchens."

"Don't worry about it." Harry muttered. "We're flooing directly to the Minister's office in France, both Draco and my mother have been taken by Umbridge's accomplices to her family's estate in Bordeaux."

Minerva nodded in understanding. "So we're going straight through then?"

"Yes." Harry replied as he walked forward and grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace.

"Minister for Magic's office in Paris France." He announced and stepped into the flames.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

As the group stepped out of the flames one by one and into the minister's office in Paris, there was no doubt that Henri Dulaine was completely shocked. That is until he saw Lucius standing in the back.

"Bonjour, Lucius." He smiled. "I see you have once again demonstrated the Malfoy's political prowess and schemed you're way right out of prison."

Lucius raised a delicate eyebrow and smiled. "But of course, cousin. And how is Fiona?"

"She is marvelous." He replied. "But I'm sure this is not a social visit, am I correct?"

"You are." Harry interrupted. The French minister turned and his eyes widened considerably as he finally recognized the Savior of the Wizarding World standing before him.

"Mon Dieu." Henri gasped. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Monsieur Potter."

"Actually I'm Mr. Malfoy-Potter, and we're here because my husband and mother-in-law have been kidnapped and are being held on French soil."

If it were possible, Harry could have sworn the man's eyes widened even more. "Who would even dare?" He asked stunned. "To kidnap my dear cousins, such disrespect is not to be borne."

"I would be happy to explain the circumstances to you, but I have been informed that the woman who had them taken has instructed my husband's captors to abort our son." Harry said his voice and mixture of anger and a just a thread of terror.

The minister nodded. "Very well, do you have the location? We shall apparate there immediately."

Lucius walked forward presenting the location to the French minister and they all apparated on the spot. Less than a minute later they were standing on the outskirts of a rather medieval looking castle, complete with turrets, and a draw bridge. Harry glanced around looking for anyone who could hinder their entry, but found no one.

"The wards around this structure are very strong," Lucius began.

"No worries." Fred interjected.

"We've disabled stronger wards…" George continued.

"Than these while we were still in Hogwarts." Fred finished.

"Just give us a sec." George grinned.

True to their words, Fred and George took the wards down almost effortlessly to the shock of everyone present including Lucius Malfoy, who could not help but be a bit impressed at their skills.

Harry strode forward. "Now we just need to go inside and find Draco and Narcissa."

In minutes they were inside the castle fanning out.

Further inside the castle, Draco lay on the floor, several cushions propping him up, as he panted in misery. His labor had began forty minutes ago and he was terrified. Narcissa held her son's hand and patted his forehead intermittently as she glared at their two captors.

"You have to let us go," Narcissa begged. "My son is in labor, I can't deliver this child, only a Madam Pomfrey knows the spells necessary."

"You aint goin' no where." The man snarled. "Yer spawn's sufferin' aint no body's fault but his own."

"How is it my fault…" Draco panted. "To want to carry my soul-mate's child?"

The other man spat on the floor. "Cause ye weren't never meant to have children."

"If that were true," Narcissa snapped. "He would not have found the spells in books older than your family line."

"Ye think jess cause your Malfoy's ye can get away with anything." The taller one snarled.

"No." The door burst open and Lucius Malfoy stepped inside flanked by Harry and Kingsley. "I think because they are my family you will regret ever having touched them." The Malfoy patriarch snarled before casting to very powerful binding spells that neither Harry nor Kingsley recognized.

"Those aren't dark are they?" Kingsley questioned. Lucius chuckled. "Absolutely not, that what I used on Draco when he was little and wouldn't sit still; he had terrible bouts of accidental magic and those were the only ones that would hold him." Kingsley nodded. Harry however was already on the floor next to his love, as Draco groaned in discomfort.

Harry turned worried eyes to his father-in-law. "We need to get them out of here now. Draco's in labor."

Casting a quick charm on Draco to make him lighter, Harry picked his husband up and walked to the door. Lucius was also busy helping his wife to her feet. "Where are your wand's?"

"They have them." Narcissa explained. With a quick wave of his wand, Narcissa and Draco's wands flew from the taller man's pocket.

With a few quick strides, Harry was out of the room and moving down the halls to the Apparition foyer where he Apparated directly into the minister's office, before flooing into the Hogwarts infirmary followed quickly by Madam Pomfrey, Harry's family and the others. It was no time before Poppy shooed everyone but Harry and Narcissa from the room while she situated Draco on the bed in a hospital gown. To Draco's delight he was placed in Harry's bed, magically altered for the occasion with stirrups and everything else one would need for child birthing.

"This doesn't look at all like when I had Draco." Narcissa commented. Poppy clucked appreciatively. "Well, I've been doing a bit of research for this birth, and over the last few years, St. Mungo's have be implementing some of the muggle methods."

"Muggle?" Draco panted. "Is that safe?"

"Of course, dear." Poppy replied. "You would be surprised by some of the brilliant things muggles have come up with the make up for their lack of magic. They are quite brilliant, actually." Draco nodded as another contraction hit him.

As Draco panted his way through the contraction, Harry couldn't help but voice his concerns. "How is Draco going to deliver? He's not made with those parts."

"Well," Poppy replied. "It's simple really. I did a bit of research as I was saying before, and what we will be doing is casting a spell to increase the flexibility of the pseudo-uterus that is attacked to your husband's rectum. This will make it possible for the baby to pass through the canal and out through the anus." The ashen face of Harry Potter as he listened to her explanation was almost comical. All the blood seemed to drain from his face the moment she suggested that Draco would push their baby out through his arse.

"And this won't hurt him?" Narcissa asked curiously between swabbing Draco's damp forehead, and glancing worriedly at her son-in-law.

"Mr. Potter," Poppy began.

"Malfoy-Potter." Draco corrected between pants.

Poppy didn't seemed deterred. "Of course, perhaps you would be better off outside waiting with the others."

Harry shook his head furiously. "Absolutely not."  
Draco grasped Harry's hand firmly and squeezed through the contraction while threatening several forms of dire punishment should Harry even think of leaving him to deliver this baby with only his mother and the school nurse.

"In that case," Madam Pomfrey sniffed disdainfully. "I'll expected complete cooperation and no passing out or the like."

Harry assented nervously, but held Draco's hand tighter.

Without another word, Poppy whipped back the cover's over Draco's waist and with a flick of her wand hand him situated into the stirrups with his bottom at the very edge of the bed. A few more waves of her wand and Draco gasped in shock.

"What happened? What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"It feels like she shoved a hose up my arse." Draco groaned in discomfort.

"I did nothing of the sort." The nurse replied nearly scandalized. "That was a combination of the loosening spell on your rectum and anus and a cleaning spell." Draco felt certain that he might pass bubbles, but didn't want to mention it in front of his mother and the nurse. He squirmed a bit on the bed, and gasped when in no time, it felt as though a flood were gushing straight out of him. "I'm bloody pissing out my arse, something has to be wrong," He squealed.

"Hush," Poppy scolded. "Your water broke, it's perfectly natural, in fact I was bat worried I might have to do it for you, and that would have been quite difficult being male," she explained in a tone one of mild relief while clearing away the mess under him with a flick of her wand. "I'll come back when your contractions are constant and you've dilated, which is a bit tricky in these situations," she informed as she bustled off once again.

Harry sat nervously in his chair bouncing his leg to alleviate the energy as Madam Pomfrey examined Draco once more. He was frantic, running his hands through his now messy hair, worried for Harry.

Meanwhile, Lucius, Ron, Hermione, the entire Weasley Clan, Professor McGonagall, Remus, Severus, and several Aurors accompanied by Minister Shacklebolt waited outside nervously as they heard Draco's pained shriek.

Draco grabbed at the sheets so hard, so violently, he pulled them up from the bed, nearly tearing them into pieces. Harry, in some semblance of help, wet a washcloth he'd picked up from the bedside table, wrung it out, and wiped the sweat off of Draco's face. He ignored the irritated glare he received for his efforts and leaned in place a loving kiss against his husband's panting lips.

"I don't if I can take this," Draco panted fearfully, he was weak from exhaustion and unable to hold back another cry of pain, biting his lips so hard could taste blood, as his contractions began getting closer and closer to each other. For a while the contractions had been about five or so minutes apart, letting him rest in between each one, but now they were only a few seconds apart, and he knew the time was coming close.

"I must have been bloody crazy for doing this!" Draco grunted painfully as he clutched at both his mother and Harry for comfort.

"I know," Harry replied, soothingly. "But think about the reward. Our very own son."

"Don't give me that!" the enraged blond spat. "I've done all the bloody work and with my luck he'll look just like you damn it."

Pomfrey suddenly pulled back the curtains wheeling in a small medical trolley with covered in shiny sterile medical things that neither boy had ever seen, along with a traditional sort of basinet sitting to the side. Draco's eyes were drawn to it, glued, really, the reality slamming into him like the contractions when he was startled from his musing by Pompfrey removing his drapes and pulling a stool between his legs to sit on. "It's time, Draco," The nurse said breathlessly almost cheerfully which made him wonder what she had the right to be cheerful about when he was writhing away in misery.

"Okay," Draco said, nodding at once pausing a moment as a sharp wave of pain slammed into him, taking his breath away and making him cry out in anguish. "Let's hurry this up; I don't think I can take any more of this," came his breathless plea.

"All right, Draco, on your next contraction, I need you to push," Pomfrey said sternly.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Draco asked looking between the nurse and his mother.

"Like you're in the loo," the nurse replied, waving her wand over Draco's abdomen once more to check his vitals.

Draco gripped the bars on the sides of the bed's until his knuckles turned white while clenching his stomach muscles and pushing with all his might as he felt the pain flow over him again, locking his body in that position for as long as his exhaustion would let him. As the contraction ebbed, he stopped to take a deep heaving breath before pushing again, whining slightly as he felt the baby begin to move through his body. The pain was excruciating and He was forced to stop a moment in his pushing to take some panting breaths, breaths that made his chest hurt.

"Mr. Potter," Pomfrey snapped catching Harry's attention immediately. "I need you to hop up on the bed behind Draco and scoot close so he can brace himself against you because the hard parts just about here." Harry scrambled up onto the bed behind his weary blonde husband and scooted into place allowing Draco to lean back against him and bracing himself with Harry's knees.

"That's it, Mr. Malfoy one more good push, you're crowning. Your wee one will be here soon," Pomfrey encouraged. She flicked her wand to clean up the mess as Draco continued in his efforts, while Harry and Narcissa helped Draco to relax.

In the meantime, Narcissa was pressing cool compresses against Draco's neck to relax him, and trying not to look anywhere but at her son's flushed face, when she heard Pomfrey exclaim, "Ah! There we go. Keep pushing, Mr. Malfoy, the head's almost out."

Harry couldn't help it craning his neck over Draco's shoulder and chancing a look below; his mouth fell open in awe at seeing his child's head slowly emerge from Draco's exhausted body, first the crown with a shock of blonde hair and a little forehead, eyes firmly shut, nose, mouth, pointed chin. There he was, his son he had helped make that forehead, those eyes, that little chin, it was breath taking. Harry watched, transfixed, as his beloved continued to push the little person out of his body.

Harry held back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks--with some difficulty--at finally getting to meet his son, the little person made from Draco's desperation and their love, and lost the battle to his tears as the spilled over his cheeks. He murmured endless encouragements that only Draco, who was panting and gripping his knees for dear life, could hear. Encouraging him, cheering him on to keep pushing, Harry kept reminding him that their baby would be here soon.

With a desperate grunt, Draco lowered his head, chin to chest, and kept pushing, weary, the arms of exhausting gripping him firmly. Then with one last mighty push, he felt the baby slide right out, making his body go limp. Madam Pomfrey quickly took the baby once it finally came out, cutting the cord with a pair of surgical scissors and snapping a clamp onto the end still attached to the little one on the bed. She used a quick spell to suction out the nose and mouth to clear the baby's airway and started to used the towels on the cart the baby was wriggling on to clean, warm, and stimulate the little one into crying.

After a few squeaky and wet cries the baby was able to breath properly and let everyone in close range know it was not pleased with being removed from the warm, wet haven of Draco's womb. The little one let was loud wailing and flailing its limbs about, the little hands balled into tiny fists.

While Draco had been busy pushing, Harry stared in stunned shock as the baby finally emerged completely into the world. He quickly began counting ten little fingers, and ten little toes before allowing his eyes to dart a look between the baby's legs and found—that their little boy was in fact a perfect little girl. He frowned for a moment in confusing, though not in the least bit disappointed by this new revelation. Still he watched curiously for a moment as his tiny daughter appeared to be a bit pale at first, but sighed in relief as the skin began to pick up some color after she had taken some much needed breaths to wail out her displeasure.

Tear of joy were running down both Harry and Narcissa's cheeks and neither could keep the tears from flowing freely this time. Harry pressed a delicate kiss to Draco's brown as he lay limply against his husband, eyes shut, while he caught his breath.

"Well, gentlemen, it appears as though magic is once a again fallible. You are the proud parents of a wee little girl!" The nurse said with breathless excitement to the little family. Draco sighed in response, too tired to do much of anything else.

A sudden squeak caught their attention as Draco shuddered dispelling the afterbirth with an undignified, "Eek!" at the feel of something moist and squishy sliding out of his arse. It made him squirm at the feel, but he sighed as the strangely lingering feeling of fullness was now gone. Pomfrey picked the little girl from the nest of towels, and placed her gently into the basinet on the trolley a moment as with a quick swish and flick of her wand, the mess from the bed and covering Draco's arse was gone. Once Poppy was done, Harry slipped out from behind Draco and Narcissa conjured a lovely stack of down pillows to cushion her son's back and help him sit up boneless with exhaustion, but anxious to see his daughter. He smiled wanly at Harry a moment; sweat plastering his hair to his face, before turning his head to see his baby girl, who was now fussing in the pink basinet. Narcissa, a Pomfrey's request gently picked up the baby, now swaddled in a fluffy pink blanket, and laid her into Draco's arms. Draco looked down at his daughter, brushing a thumb softly across her baby soft forehead, and smiled up at Harry.

"She's got blonde hair like me." Draco murmured in awe.

"Yes, I know," Harry said quietly, not wanting to disturb the baby—their little miracle baby—while tracing his finger down the little arm and taking a small hand between his thumb and forefinger. Narcissa couldn't help petting the soft hair on her granddaughter's perfect head as she leaned over and kissed Draco's cheek. The baby quieted down between the caressing touches of her daddies and grandmama.

"Dragon," Narcissa whispered with so much emotion in her voice. "I'm so very proud of you."

"Congratulations, gentlemen." The nurse gushed as she came back through a genuine smiled on her usually stern face as she gazed fondly at the small family. "What will you be calling her?" Pomfrey asked curiously.

"Well…" Harry looked at her in confusion. "We weren't expecting a little girl so we hadn't even thought of it."

"If I might make a suggestion." Narcissa spoke.

Draco looked up. "Yes, mother. What is it?"

"After I had Draco, his father and I tried again and I miss carried. I was certain it was going to be a little girl but we never got far enough to find out. We often thought of naming her Aster."

Draco smiled. "Then she would be a star and a flower."

Harry gazed at his husband in confusion. "I don't understand, love. What does Aster mean?"

Laughing at him softly, Draco reached up and pressed a kiss to his lips. "An Aster is a star shaped little white flower."

"I think it's perfect, mum." Harry said gazing at the shock of platinum blonde hair adorning her little head. "We can name her Aster Lily Malfoy-Potter to honor Draco's sister and my mother."

Unable to hold back the radiant smile covering her face, Narcissa stood up quickly and made her way around the bed to pull Harry into a very un-Malfoyish hug. "I'm so very lucky to have two wonderful sons and a beautiful little grand-daughter as well."

While they continued their discussion, Madam Pomfrey opened the wing and allowed those waiting outside to come in and visit with the new family. The host of visitors poured into the hospital wing to see the new addition to the Malfoy-Potter family. Hermione, as usual, was the first to make the observation that Harry and Draco's little boy was indeed a little girl instead.

"Oh Draco," She gasped in delight. "You've a little girl."

Laughing at her excitement, Draco nodded and held out the infant for all to peruse. The most startling reaction, though, came from Lucius Malfoy who stepped forward and took the child in his large hands. Draco didn't miss the flash of pride in his father's eyes and he held his grand-daughter for the first time.

His voice held a twinge of emotion that Draco had not heard in many years. "What is her name?"

Harry regarded his father-in-law closely as he replied. "We've decided to name her Aster in honor of Draco's sister and Lily for my mum." Lucius nodded, little tears in his eyes as he thought of the baby that he'd never gotten the chance to meet.

Squaring his shoulders regally, the Malfoy patriarch nodded his assent. "I think it is perfectly befitting a Malfoy."

"I think she a right gem, mate." Ron said from Harry's side. "I reckon my son will have his hands full keeping up with her." Draco and Harry burst into laughter at the thought of Ron Weasley's son chasing after their daughter. "I hope you realize mate, that your son doesn't have a chance. I she's not getting married till I'm dead." Harry replied sternly. "Or at least not until Draco and Harry realize there is no hope trying to control a Malfoy." Narcissa interjected.

"Or a Potter." Fred and George added with a laugh.

"Good heavens," Minerva gasped. "I think I shall retire before that child ever enters Hogwarts, I don't believe anyone will stand a chance." Severus and Remus agreed good-naturedly.

"I don't believe my classroom could stand them either." The potions master's silky smooth voice added.

It wasn't long before the well wishers made their way out leaving just Harry, Draco, and Aster alone in the hospital wing for the night. Harry put Aster down for the night in her ornately decorated crib, transfigured expertly by the headmistress herself before enlarging the bed and crawling in beside and exhausted Draco who snuggled close to Harry and sighed with contentment. "I love you so much." Harry whispered into Draco's hair.

"And I love you, more that you will ever know." Draco answered pressing a kiss to Harry's collarbone. "Thank you for giving me such a beautiful baby, Harry."

"I hardly think I should be held responsible, love. You've done all the work and you should receive all of the credit for a job well done. She is beautiful and everything I could have ever hoped for, just like you.

Two months passed in a flurry of activity as Dolores Umbridge was incarcerated and tried for inappropriate use of authority, illegal abuse of Ministry privileges, kidnapping, and conspiracy to commit murder. It seemed that the Wizengamot finally had their fill of the awful woman and it was an unanimous vote to put her in prison. In the time it took for Umbridge to be tried Harry and Draco managed to have the Marriage Law amended so that same sex couples would not receive discrimination; and it was not long after the amendment, that Severus was able to market the wizard pregnancy potions and made a tidy sum of money for both himself, Hermione, and Draco who took the his portion and invested it as any good Malfoy would. During that time, Hermione managed to go into labor and after twenty three hours of shrieking, grunting, and wailing misery she gave birth to Aidan Billius Weasley who took after his mother in intellect and his father in temperament.

It was a week after Umbridge was sentenced to life with out the possibility of parole, that Harry managed to have all of the anti-werewolf legislation the foul woman had recently passed completely rescinded so that Remus was hired once again at Hogwarts teaching Theory and Origins of the Dark Arts, and a class on the study of Dark Creatures after he was legally wed to Severus Snape in a small ceremony at Malfoy Manor.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Harry and Draco sat at the teacher's table next to Remus Lupin, the very first magical creature to ever be appointed to the position of Headmaster in Hogwarts history. Down below, stood a gaggle of first years shifting about nervously waiting for their turn to put on the sorting hat, Hermione Granger the youngest deputy Headmistress ever appointed to the school's History and first rate Transfiguration professor, held the hat proudly as she explained the procedures.

"Now step forward and sit on the stool when your name is called, and remember to please be courteous to whomever is sitting upon the stool, by staying silent until the house has been called." Then with a smile she called the first student forward.

"Violet Nott." The little girl scurried quickly to the chair and waited until the hat was put on her head. Draco leaned over to Harry. "That's Pansy and Theo's little girl, I didn't know they were still living in England."

"I believe mum said they moved back last Year, because Pansy didn't want her daughter attending Durmstrang." Harry replied.

After a minute or so, that hat shouted out Ravenclaw, and Draco couldn't help but be a bit astonished. "No one in the Nott of Parkinson families have ever been sorted outside of Slytherin, but I suppose there is a first time for everything." They were cut short when Hermione called out Daisy Nott's name and the twin sat down and was quickly sorted into Slytherin.

Soon the list dwindled down to the last few students, and Harry was surprised to see that Crabbe and Goyle had not only survived the war but somewhere along the line the two boys had switched sides and gotten married to each other, because their son Grayson Crabbe-Goyle was sorted into Hufflepuff along with several other students. It wasn't until Hermione called out Aster that Harry and Draco sat up a bit straighter and watched their daughter walk forward daintily and sit on the stool.

It took almost a full minute before the hat shouted out Slytherin and Draco whooped for joy causing Harry turn a lovely shade of red next to his husband. "Celebrate now, love." Harry murmured in Draco's ear as they watched their daughter skip over to the Slytherin table and sit down next to Theodore and Pansy's other daughter Daisy. "Because in one more year, Sirius and James will be here and there is no chance that our sons will be sorted into Slytherin."

Draco turned to reply. "Love, I was not celebrating for that, I was celebrating because I won the bet and you my love are bottoming tonight." Harry chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Draco's cheek. They then watched as Hermione's own son Aidan sauntered forward and hopped onto the stool. Before, his mother could settle the hat on his ginger head it was shouting out Slytherin and everyone one at the head table gasped in shock. Ron who had slipped in to see his son sorted shrieked "Bloody Hell," and passed out in a dead faint at the back of the room.

"Well if that wasn't the shock of the century for the Weasley family." Draco said with a laugh.

Finally, Hermione reached Blaise and Neville's twins Mordred and Morgana Zabini who where both sorted into Slytherin.

"Well," Harry conceded. "I suppose this is the year of the Slytherins."

Laughing, Remus nodded. "But I have no doubt that next we will have quite a few Gryffindors."

"What makes you say that?" Draco asked.

"Because Sirius, James, and Remus and Snape's son Matthias will be here of course," Harry replied. "And there is absolutely no way our sons will be anything less than the future marauders."

"Merlin, help us all." Severus muttered from his place on the other side of Remus. "I think I should retire before they get here."

~Finis~

A/N: I hope every one enjoyed the story, and I will start posting my next project sometime soon. Thanks to all the reviewers few though you may be. I appreciate all of your encouragement that is what makes writing fan-fiction fun for me.

Much love,

Ink


End file.
